The Prodigy's Reign
by Halt.CPM
Summary: Being a King isn't easy. Being the ruler of a backwater Kingdom is even more difficult. Managing that while trying to get an education and flying under the radar? Should be fun... Sequel to Prodigy's Ascension
1. Plans

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

**AN: Well here it is, the sequel to my 1st story. Hope you like it. Feedback would be much appreciated. I write this with a sense of fear and anxiety; I have to admit, as I become less and less sure of how this story will come out. It should be fun to find out.**

**This is a Sequel. Please Read "The Prodigy's Ascension" before reading this.**

**Chapter 1: Plans**

**1 week after the Ascension…**

Harry sat on his throne, watching the proceedings of the Imperium Council impassively. They had been arguing for the past three hours on whether or not to reveal the King's identity to the British Minister of Magic. The Imperium Council acted as the Ionian Legislative Body and ruled in times when the King was unable. The problem was that years of internal political strife and turmoil in the absence of a King left the Council with no figure to unite them politically. Even with Harry's emergence as King, they were still not used to the idea. The result was their gradually decreasing effectiveness that now bordered total uselessness.

_No wonder they have not made any new laws in the past five years, they're all too busy arguing to do anything useful. They have essentially deadlocked themselves. _Harry thought contemplatively, not bothering to listen to whatever drabble the Councilmen were spouting as he was certain it would be inconsequential.

This past week had been…interesting, to say the least. Now Harry understood why Rigan had been teaching him about Ionos' current conditions in what few days he had been here. It was the necessary preparation he needed in order to understand the problems he would face as leader of a country in such poor conditions. And the problems he faced were vast: rebel insurrections, territorial takeovers, political strife, mass poverty, severe military weakness, poor living conditions and the insufficiency of vital resources such as food and clothing. Thankfully, due to the Council's ineffectiveness to act, the Imperial coffers were filled to the brim, as of yet. This would fund the restoration of the country quite easily. Slowly, a plan started to form in Harry's mind; a plan that would solve their problems.

Harry disdainfully returned his focus to the bickering men before him. _Enough is enough. Time to rein them in._ "Councilmen," Harry started, making sure to carry his voice throughout the room. The Councilmen stopped arguing and turned to face their liege. "We have heard from both sides their propositions on this matter. We shall convene at a later date to decide on this issue. Until then, all of us should reflect on the words spoken in this meeting. This meeting is adjourned." Harry pronounced. The Councilmen bowed to him before leaving. "Council Lord, Commander Sinther Atheros, stay behind, if you will."

Said men stayed in the room, waiting for the rest of the Council to clear out of the room. Once the last one had left, the grand, wooden double doors were closed by the Guardians, an elite force tasked with the protection of the King. "Commander Atheros, you are the head of the Dragon Elites and the Director of all Special Operatives. Correct?" Harry asked.

"Yes, my lord." Sinther replied.

"Then would you also be aware of espionage activities conducted by the Guardians as well?" Harry inquired.

"No, my lord."

Harry frowned. "You are the head of the Imperial Army. How is it they do not report to you?" He asked curiously.

"My lord, the Dragon's Guard serves as your personal guardians and it would be ill-advised to have them report on any activities they conduct to preserve your safety as it might compromise their work. Their position in regards to you is of a…subtle nature and therefore excludes them from my authority." Sinther explained.

"Then who do they report to?"

"They should report to you, my lord, although that task remains with Agent Faren Serathi, Director of the Dragon's Guard."

"Lord Rigan, send for this man immediately." Harry ordered.

"At once, my liege." Rigan bowed before heading out for a runner to relay Harry's command. A few minutes passed before Rigan returned with the man in question. "My lord, may I introduce to you Agent Faren Serathi. He is in command of the Guardians."

Faren bowed to Harry. "What do you wish to know about the Guardians, my lord?"

"It is to my understanding that your group has been conducting espionage activities within the rebel states of Silidus and Prodimus. What have your informants gathered about these states so far?" Harry asked.

"The states of Silidus and Prodimus are both ruled by military strongmen; one a former commander in the army, the other a persuasive leader of a large group of renegades. They are suffering from the same problems we are. Reports indicate an increase in public dissent and unrest against these de facto takeovers in both islands.

"Silidus is held by a force of five thousand men. These men are well-trained and well-armed, but with news of your recent Ascension, many are beginning to doubt their leader's wisdom in rebelling. The three thousand strong in Prodimus remain loyal to the military commander and staunchly opposes your rule. There has been a rumor that these two leaders would be meeting soon to form an alliance against you."

Harry remained silent at that piece of information. If they were to form a coalition, it would take considerably more time to pacify these uprisings. "And how would you proceed with this kind of situation, Director?" Harry asked.

Faren took a deep breath. "I would order the army to strike with full force at one of these states to crush them as soon as possible. This would weaken the other state considerably and cause them to lose hope. Then we strike at the other one immediately afterwards, giving them no time to prepare. Our numbers will win the battle for us."

Harry pondered on this. It was a sound idea in itself, but the massive loss of life would not be pragmatic when it could be avoided. "I will consider your proposition, Director. Continue to conduct espionage activities in these states." Harry said, nodding slightly. He turned to speak to Sinther. "Commander Atheros, keep the Army on high alert and ready to strike at my command and _only_ at my command. Gather up as many Riders as you can in secret."

"Now on to the next matter of business, Lord Rigan, please prepare a state visit to China and Japan in three weeks time and a separate one to Norway before the week ends." Rigan raised a brow at this, but nonetheless nodded in compliance. "Director, Commander Atheros, the two you will be working with Lord Rigan here on the security detail of me visits. It is of the utmost importance that the British ministry does not hear of this until the visit is completed. The two of you are dismissed."

Faren and Sinther bowed before turning to leave to accomplish their assigned tasks. Once they had left, Rigan started. "What are these state visits supposed to accomplish exactly?"

Harry smiled at him in a knowing kind of way. "You'll see, Rigan, you'll see. Just get everything I asked prepared and I will take care of everything else." Rigan sighed, exasperated, shaking his head at the King's secretiveness.

A flash of light filled the room briefly, signaling the arrival of a phoenix; but not just any phoenix. It was Harry's phoenix, Hedwig. Rigan remained unfazed, having been used to the phoenix flashing in and out of the palace within the span of a week. Hedwig perched herself on Harry's shoulder, while staring at Rigan curiously.

"My lord, there has been something I've been meaning to speak with you about." Rigan said.

"What is it?"

"My lord, I have served the state loyally for all my life. I had taken a vow to enthrone a new King, and I am happy to say I've succeeded. Sire, the Council is troubled with political unrest due to my presence there. I humbly request that you allow me to retire from the Council." Rigan said.

Harry turned to look at him in surprise. This had not been what he expected; far from it, in fact. Harry considered it for a moment, before deciding. "Rigan, while I appreciate your willingness to give up your positions of authority believing it would be for the betterment of my rule, I must sadly turn down your request." Harry raised his hand to stop any disagreements with his decision. "Let me explain why I choose to do so. Rigan, you are, probably, the only person left in government from the reign of the last King.

"Your knowledge is invaluable and I cannot afford to lose my primary advisor as of yet. You create a sense of balance within the Council, allowing me to act with leniency. In fact, without you in place, I very much doubt I could keep everything in order. Despite your wishes, I'm afraid you must be patient for a little longer. Ask me in a year from today, and I will consider giving you my blessing to retire from your position in the Council." Harry stated with a note of finality, leaving no room for argument.

"Why, my lord?" Rigan asked, a little sadly.

"Walk with me, Rigan." Harry said, standing up from his throne. The two walked towards a balcony that overlooked the city of Zyder. "I need allies." The Council Lord looked at him in surprise. "All of this," Harry gestured to the city. "Must be fixed, and I am but a man."

"You are not just a man. You are our King. You are our leader. You are this country's last hope in a world that has left us behind, remembered only in books and stories. We follow you without question, because we believe in your power." Rigan said.

"But I can't do it alone. I need people whom I can trust. I need advisors and comrades to help me. And you are one of the very few I can trust completely right now. I need your help to create this new Ionos you so desperately want me to create. And that is why I cannot allow you to leave yet."

"And you think in a year's time you won't need my help any more?" Rigan asked, a little hopeful.

"Of course I would still need your help. I'm a King, not a miracle worker. But by that time I would have had already more people to help me. And the Council would find it more agreeable to aid me. A year longer and you will be free of the Council, if you still wish to leave by that time." Harry stated.

"Very well, my lord. I will stay. For the sake of the country, I will serve a little longer." _After all, a year would fly past quickly._ _What was a year to the fifty years I spent waiting._

"…_The states of Ionos, Azkaban, and England were renown between the time of Queen Elizabeth I and Queen Victoria for their advancements on naval warfare. This resulted in the creation of massive fleets by most European Nations as they warred in the sea during the age of Colonialism. After several wars, British superiority in the seas was finally cemented with their victory in the Triumvirate Wars between the alliance of Britain, Ionos, and Azkaban against the countries of France, Spain, and Portugal. The results of their victory were felt worldwide…"_

_-excerpt from: Naval Warfare, Chapter XXII, by Daniel Whitmore_


	2. Norway

**Disclaimer: I don't own HP**

**Chapter 2: Norway**

**4 days later, Ionos Island, Novus Cavalier, a few miles east of Zyder…**

Sinther watched as new recruits conducted their standard exercises. Contrary to popular belief, not all Dragon Riders trained in Ionos would become Dragon Elites, and Elites weren't the only adept Riders in Ionos. In fact, the Elites comprised less than a third of all trained Dragon Riders. What gave most the impression that the Elites were the only Riders was because they were the only ones who could remain active after training.

Fifty years ago, shortly after the death of King Kendrick Peverell, the Council had been at a lost as to what to do without a King. Exploiting the confusion which followed, the Ministry had been able to coerce the Council to disband the Ionian Army, or more importantly, the Dragon Armada. The Dragon Armada was one of the first in seen in the Wizarding World, a magnificent feat in itself. At its largest, the Dragon Armada had up to two-hundred and eighty Dragon Riders with accompanying mounts. It was one of the most feared forces in Europe. The British Ministry felt particularly threatened by its presence due to its close proximity and the danger it posed as a raiding force.

The Council would only regroup and recover a decade later. By that time, they had reformed a small and poorly trained force which did next to nothing. This new "army" was hardly recognized as a force which led to the demeaning of the Dragon Elites publicly. As a result of one too many insults, many senior members of the Elites were suspended due to assault charges, and in the most extreme cases, homicide.

It took another five years before they would have the guts to try and reform their Dragon Armada. By that time, Ionos had been weakened militarily and financially that it could not hope to fight a war, which was what the British threatened if they started up the Dragon Armada again. At that time they had no choice but to cede to the demands made. Failure to comply would mean their annihilation.

But now, after years of poverty and indecisiveness, the Ministry had deemed them to be of no threat. Surveillance on them had become practically nonexistent. And that was the reason that brought Sinther to Novus Cavalier, the primary training camp for Dragon Riders. Reforming the Armada was now possible without alerting the Ministry, seeing as they were far too busy dealing with the Death Eaters. Added to the fact that the King had personally ordered him to gather up as many Riders as possible and his reason for coming was solid. After all, what better a reason to recruit than the King's command?

Sinther turned his attention to the more trained flyers in the camp. If he was right in his guess, the King would follow through with Faren's plan. And standard Ionian military tactics included hit and run raids using the Dragons. These nuisance attacks would gradually weaken the enemy until the Army's Commander was confident in a decisive victory. In this case, that would be the King himself seeing as he had taken quite a liking to directing the war preparations. But the King was not a typical Ionian strategist.

_It should prove interesting to see how the King employs the Dragons in the field. _Sinther thought. _I wonder how the King is dealing with the visit to Norway. What could he possibly seek to gain from those Scandinavians?_

**Rigan…**

"Are you certain you are ready for this 'diplomatic talk' as you call it?" Rigan asked worriedly. The King was still new to this concept and though he had no doubts he would be a good ruler one day, he could not help but be concerned for how the King would deal with the Scandinavian Ministry this early into his rule, and vice versa. It had taken a full eight hours to convince the Ministry to meet with a boy that was apparently the King of Ionos. That was the easy part. Well, compared to trying to convince them that this was not some joke and that Harry was indeed the official Head of State of Ionos. That had taken the most of two days to do.

"Ready as I'll ever be in a week's time. We need this meeting to be a success if we want any chance at taking back Silidus and Prodimus." Harry said.

"I suppose." Rigan nodded in understanding before turning to speak to the head of the King's Personal Detail (K.P.D.) for the trip. "Captain Vide, ready the portkeys for travel."

"Yes sir." The captain saluted and relayed the instructions to his men. A few seconds passed in silence before he spoke again. "Portkeys are primed to ten seconds. Everyone grab a hold of one now!"

Harry held onto one of the portkeys along with five of his guards. _Three, two, one…_ He silently counted down. _Zero. _Harry tightened his grip as felt his feet lift up from the ground. The world was spinning faster and faster in Harry's eyes as dizziness began settling in. He shut his eyes for a few seconds. Suddenly, the familiar sensation of standing on the ground once more overtook him. He opened his eyes, not entirely surprised to have arrived at Oslo, or more specifically, the Portkey Arrival Area of the Norwegian Ministry.

The Norwegian Ministry building followed the typical Scandinavian architectural designs. The entire complex was made of pine and strengthened by numerous wards with the exception of the floor, which was made with smooth marble. The wards of the Norwegian Ministry were the best in the world, as was the same with those of Scandinavian Countries due to their reliance on wood as a primary construction material. Their reliance led to development of wards to ensure the sturdiness of the buildings. They boasted of the buildings impregnable walls that would stand upright in the face of any calamity known to man.

Harry turned his attention to a checkpoint that guarded the exit to the room. The Norwegian Aurors, commonly known as the Vaktrol, eyed them suspiciously, unsure of whom they were and why they were here. The three squads of accompanying Guardians stared at them stonily in return. The result was what seemed to be two opposing forces staring each other down in some secret and very silent battle of the pupils.

Harry decided that now would be a good time to wear his crown. He had taken it off due to the likely possibility of losing it during portkey travel, with everything spinning and all. Spells were almost impossible to apply on the three most magic resistant metals in the world, especially so in the case of Mithril.

It was a simple crown when compared to the elaborateness of muggle royalty, but a crown nonetheless. The circlet was made from a combined alloy of Mithril and Silver, giving it a silver hue. Around the circlet were seven diamonds of the same size and shape, placed equidistantly in the crown. Finally, a dragon was engraved onto the crown, appearing to be snaking around the entire circlet.

The crown was an absolute sign of authority and rank in the Wizarding World. While anyone could wear one without repercussion, it was a sense of honor and reverence to the power and responsibility that came with these objects that restrained most wizards and witches from wearing one without any right to do so. In the entire history of the magical world, no person ever had the gall to wear a crown he had not earned or had not been entitled to. Tradition was, after all, very important.

Upon seeing the crown on Harry's head, the Vaktrol Commander quickly reacted. "Oppmerksomheten!"The Norwegian commanded. At once, the Vaktrol stood at attention. "Hilsen!" The Vaktrol obeyed once again, without hesitation, saluting to Harry in deference to his rank. The deadlock was broken.

The Commander waved his wand, casting a translation charm on himself. "State your name and your business." He asked in a thick, gruff voice.

Rigan stepped forward to respond. "His Highness, King Harry James Potter of Ionos, is here to meet with Minister Agnar Dalen." The Commander turned to his men and shouted some orders, before he reverted back to English. "My men will lead you to the Minister's office." Twelve Vaktrols quickly surrounded their group and led them out of the room and into the Atrium of the Norwegian Ministry. The atrium was filled with fireplaces, extravagantly so, in fact. It was probably due to the cold weather and internal heating was vital to the Scandinavians. It was their fourth necessity

Several minutes of walking later found them at the door of the Minister's office. There were several dozen more guards stationed outside, all of whom made hasty salutes as Harry passed by. One of the guards who led them whispered something to whom Harry presumed was their leader. Said man cast a translation charm between them as the previous commander had done. "Welcome to Norway, Lord of Ionos. For security measures, only you and your advisors will be allowed into the meeting area. Your guards will stay here with us to make sure no one unauthorized may enter." He said.

"I understand, commander." Harry replied nodding. The commander looked visibly relieved that Harry had agreed so quickly, and opened the door of the Minister's office. Harry and Rigan were both showed in.

The Norwegian Minister didn't seem all that surprised to see them. In fact, he looked rather impatient to Harry. "You are the new Lord of Ionos?" Minister Dalen asked condescendingly.

"I am, Minister Dalen." Harry replied, keeping his face impassive.

Agnar frowned slightly. He had expected more of a reaction from a boy so young rather than the reserved calmness he showed currently. "So tell me Lord Ionos, why is it you have come to Norway? I doubt it is to enjoy the freezing cold weather and I believe you have wooden buildings in England."

"We were hoping to have a diplomatic meeting, Minister Agnar, and I would prefer if you held back your cheek in this conversation." Harry snapped.

Agnar was startled by the suddenness of the statement. _So the boy knows a thing or two about proper conduct. _"I…apologize Lord Ionos."

The boy smiled slightly after hearing this. "I will overlook your breach of conduct this time Minister. What do you know about the Age of the Oceans?"

"The Age of Oceans? Well, I know that that time period was when Battleships were dominant amongst our cultures."

"And where are these Battleships of yours now?"

_Where is the boy getting at? _Agnar thought curiously. "Some are in active use. Others are in storage."

"And I trust they are in good condition?" Harry asked.

"Of course. All our ships are armed and ready to mobilize at any time." Agnar said. Normally, he would not reveal such things to people, even foreign leaders, but he was going on his gut instinct in this meeting.

Harry's smile grew wider "Excellent, excellent. How much would renting one cost?"

The Minister looked dumbfounded. This was not what he had expected. "Renting?"

"Yes, renting, defined as exchanging cash for borrowing things in this case."

"Now see here, I cannot just let you buy-"

"I'm not buying, I'm borrowing." Harry interrupted.

"Fine, fine. I cannot let you just borrow my ships and all will be well in the world. Certain appearances must be maintained! How would the people react if they knew I willingly let you go with three of our ships? Out nations are mortal enemies after all."

"Surely the people are more mature than that? The wars between our lands ended ages ago."

"It just ended in the last two hundred and eighty five years." Agnar grumbled.

Harry stared at him in disbelief. "Like I said, ages ago."

"But the memories are still fresh."

"I hate to say this, but, everyone alive back then, is probably dead or senile. I doubt they remember half the things that happened to them after going through nearly three decades."

"Very well, but precautions need to be taken so no one finds out you got the ships from us."

"Such as?"

"Place your flags atop the ships. We'll let you 'borrow' the ships we stole from the British in the last war."

"Fine by me, but I will need three Battleships, armed more preferable. They will be needed for two months for …military services." Harry said.

"I believe this will be a very profitable interaction between our two states, Lord Ionos. Perhaps we should go to the docks so you may choose the ships yourself?" Agnar suggested.

"Yes, perhaps that would be best." Harry replied. And so the bargaining commenced.

"…_For Independent Autonomous States, the head of state's official title is Lord. This is the official address people from different places use to address said monarch, despite the fact that the state refers to their head as King instead of Lord. Although there have been many arguments on the topic since time in memorial, the ICW settled the matters in 1932 after fierce debating..." _

_-excerpt from Proper Titles by Andrew Hearth_


	3. A Visit to the Weasleys

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. JKR does. And she has an army of people making sure no one makes any money out of her work without people knowing. **

**AN: Here it is at last. I just got back from a trip to Turkey in the hopes of "broadening my worldview" and "enriching myself culturally". Or maybe it was just for sightseeing. I'm not really sure. I know some of you might have expected me to start the reunification of Ionos, militarily speaking, but I felt this chapter was needed to buffer that event form the last one. Hope you guys enjoy and click on the Review button way down there. **

**Chapter 3: A visit to the Weasleys**

**The Burrow…**

Molly Weasley nodded to herself in satisfaction, as she ate breakfast. Nobody would be going hungry due to lack of food anytime soon. Of course, with the completion of their morning meal came with her next great challenge of the day: keeping their home from falling apart. The Twins were notorious pranksters and some of their tricks weren't so mild. The same could be said for the retaliatory pranks that were sent by those on the receiving end of the Fred and George's jokes. She shuddered involuntarily as she recalled the last "Prank War" as her children had dubbed it. It was up to Molly to make sure her children didn't blow anything up.

Fortunately for her, it was summer time. And while it was still fairly chilly outdoors, the children loved to play Quidditch. Percy was the only exception it seemed. _Then again, Percy was always more studious than any of his brothers. It's strange why Percy doesn't seem to like flying anymore. He used to love flying as a child. Perhaps he outgrew it after going to Hogwarts. _Molly pondered as she watched her children idly.

She was brought out of her musings by the tinkling of the wind chimes attached to the door. She turned around to see who had arrived. The slits of her eyes visibly widened. "Harry! I thought you were at summer school? Your mother told me so herself." She blurted out, clearly surprised at the raven haired boy's visit.

Harry frowned slightly. "It's hardly a school, Mrs. Weasley, more of an apprenticeship really. This morning's lessons were cancelled due to urgent matters requiring his attention. And it's not as if I'm their prisoner." Harry said, shrugging. Molly's eyes softened. _Heaven only knows what sort of horrors the boy might have gone through in Azkaban. _She thought. "Is Percy around, Mrs. Weasley? I was hoping to talk to him before I had to go back."

She blinked in surprise yet again, wondering why he would want to talk to her eldest son still in Hogwarts. "Oh, he's in his room. Take a seat, while I call him." She said as she started making her way up the stairs.

"Thank you Mrs. Weasley." Harry replied, but nonetheless remained standing. He moved to Molly's previously occupied spot. Through the window, he saw a familiar mass of red hair moving in the fields. He observed them with slight interest. They seemed to be playing Quidditch; or some sort of simplified version of it at least. Ginny, he noted silently, was smiling. It was unsurprising that they let her play after the game last summer in which she almost singlehandedly delivered a crushing defeat to her brothers. The numerous visits of his sister, Katy, he had tagged along with to the Weasley's were filled with these "bragging rights" episodes, as Ginny called it. Harry chuckled at the thought. Those particular incidents, whenever they happened, were always rather comical for him.

The sound of footsteps alerted Harry that Percy was coming down. He turned to face said red head. "Harry, it's nice to see you again." Percy said, nodding to him in greeting, before turning to speak to his mother. "Mum, we'll be out at the orchard for a while to talk."

"Alright Percy dear, but do be careful about the Poison Ivy." She said in a motherly tone. "Harry, will you be joining us for lunch?"

Harry hesitated to answer. He wasn't expected back at Ionos, in all honesty, 'til sundown. His guards, hidden as they were, wouldn't know of his change in plans. That problem could easily be overcome, however, with a _discreet and inconspicuous _discussion with his men after his talk with Percy. The Guardians were trained to be a self-sustaining party during active duty, so the concern of his men starving during lunch was gone. "I wouldn't want to impose on your family, Mrs. Weasley."

"Nonsense Harry, you're a family friend. Besides, I always prepare too much food then my boys and Ginny can eat. It would be our pleasure to have you over for lunch."

"In that case, it would be a pleasure to eat lunch with your family Mrs. Weasley. Thank you for having me." Harry replied in perfect pureblood etiquette. Molly nodded and sent them on their way to the orchard for their "talk".

They walked in silence side-by-side 'til the bushes conspired to obstruct them from the sight of the rest of the Weasley Clan. "So why did you come here Harry? You're not particularly close to my family and your appearance here creates suspicion where it matters." Percy hissed.

"I need information of the Ministry's operations. Your recent promotion as Interim Junior Undersecretary of the Minister in that summer job of yours has positioned you to be the ideal candidate for what I require."

"My promotion was completely due to your connections who have connections in the Ministry; the most prominent being Lucius Malfoy, if I am not mistaken. Couldn't you have told me what you needed via owl post?" Percy questioned.

"The owl post could have been intercepted all too easily for my liking, especially when it concerns espionage. I had to come personally to ensure without a doubt that you received the message directly. Too much is at stake for us to have this knowledge intercepted by the Ministry. After all, you're probably breaking a dozen or so laws by agreeing to spy for me, treason being one of them." Harry emphasized.

"You're going to go through with the plan then? You're going to oust the Minister and his staff?"

"Oust is such a harsh word. I prefer the term 'legally replace'. And not all of the Minister's staff will be thrown out. Some, such as yourself, will remain in power. I do not intend to take over the Ministry; think of it as…cleaning out the trash."

"Yes, well that's fine and all, but I sill have to work out an excuse to stop Fudge from firing me. If he suspects treachery, he would not hesitate to ruin me politically." Percy said.

"Ah, speaking of our dear Minister, tell me how has he been faring with the public these days?"

"The public is out for his blood. People don't like it when their government misuses its power. It all too easily turns into hate when they find out the trust they placed in the Ministry was spat back in their faces the moment an innocent child is sent to Azkaban. To make matters worse, they have yet to compensate you.

"This should blow over in a few days. That is, if you weren't a descendant from of the Noble Lines. The purebloods are rather angry right now. Despite your being a half-blood, they consider you as one of their own based on your lineage. It is unheard of for a pureblood to be thrown into Azkaban based on such flimsy evidence, and more so when the judgment was influenced by personal vendettas.

"The fact that, in recent years, you have become an internationally recognized figure due to your actions in saving Flamel's Artifact does not help the Ministry's case. Most of their efforts are currently focused on trying to get you to speak about them favorably in an interview. Those hopes were dashed when their effort yielded no results so far. They've given up on the prospect of finding you altogether, I believe." Percy explained.

"And, hypothetically speaking, they'd be rather pleased with whoever brought them news of a scheduled interview with me, correct?" Harry asked.

"Where are you getting at Potter?"

"What I'm getting at, Percival, is this: tell the Minister that the reason I, Harry Potter, came to visit you is because I want to have a little chat with our head of state. Tell him I'll be meeting him in private next week, with the presence of one, and only one, reporter along with a photographer to witness our talk. And you, my dear red-headed associate, are getting your excuse at being seen with me as well as the favor of the Minister by delivering this little tidbit of information. We are, as the muggles say, hitting two birds with one stone." He instructed.

"Figures, I should have expected you to use this interview to further my position in a Ministry we despise instead of just letting blood flow in the streets. Really Harry, it would be much simpler if you just left the Ministry to the fate they deserve."

"A storm of hate, when not weathered, brews a sea of violence. Yet, when channeled properly, can be used as a powerful weapon on whomever it is directed towards." Harry replied sagely.

"You and your bloody metaphors." Percy muttered, shaking his head. He straightened up and retrieved an envelope from his robes. Harry eyed the package curiously, before lifting his eyes to look at Percy. "Your brother told me to give you this." He said, handing the envelope to him.

Harry accepted it, thanking Percy for holding it for him. He hadn't heard from his brother in nearly half a month. Word from him, whether good or bad, was a welcome development compared to the feeling of helplessness Harry felt in his ignorance. "If you don't mind, I'd prefer to be alone for a while." Percy nodded, understanding his need for privacy. Harry tore the envelope open and eagerly unfolded the letter.

_Harry,_

_If you're reading this, then it means that you've visited Percy, as I expected you would. It also means that you're "visit" to Azkaban hasn't completely robbed you of your sanity intact and your mind is still relatively undamaged. That's good. _

_Normally, I'd have sent this letter to you directly. But seeing as the Ministry has failed to locate you, I very much doubt an owl could. I assume you are in a heavily warded area plotting your revenge on the Minister? And that you came to Percival for information? After all, why else would you visit…unless of course you're here to see that girl, Ginny wasn't it? Ah, but what a silly way to expect an answer to my questions, writing rhetorical questions in a letter that would be received at a much later date. _

_But back to the reason why I had your spy deliver this to you. I'm writing to you Harry, because my time with you is quickly coming to an end. Come September, I plan to take my NEWTs in advance. Afterwards, I will be accompaniying in some of his travels to "broaden my horizons". Suffice to say, we won't be having any face to face conversations during that time. I dare say it will be rather difficult to communicate at all. Owls aren't exactly ideal for intercontinental travel, mind you. _

_Bloody hell, I'm still on the same country with you, but at the level of research he's making me do, I barely have time for anything else except for what I require to survive. One of the things I've learned from this is that becoming an alchemist is going to be much harder than I thought. I suppose this is my farewell to you, as I doubt we'd be able to see each other before I depart. I'll try to keep in touch with you while I can._

_I'm sorry to spring this on you, Harry. I had planned to tell you at the beginning of summer, but then you left before I could talk to you. As my last bit of advice to you Harry, don't spend all your time training and studying. Talk with your friends more, socialize with your peers. I'm not saying that you should stop training altogether, but do try to loosen up a bit. Live your life while you can, it's the only one you've got. _

_Forever your brother,_

_Alex_

Harry frowned noticeably. _Alex is leaving…maybe I can talk him out of it. Master Flamel would understand; Alex is my brother after all. There's still time to change his mind. _Harry thought hopefully. But in the back of his mind, Harry knew Alex had made up his mind. He wouldn't back down, not now. There was too much at stake for the aspiring and ambitious Potter. _I have to try. _

"My Lord," A voice suddenly spoke out behind Harry. Harry didn't need to look behind him to know who it was. Only a Guardian would address him as such for miles around. "Should we head out as planned?" He asked respectfully.

"There's been a change of plans, Captain. Inform the men that I will be spending lunch with the Weasleys today. We will head to Vertic Alley in two hours." Harry answered.

"Very well, my liege." The Captain said, saluting to his King, as the monarch advanced towards the Burrow without looking back. The Captain sighed. _Better start on setting up a perimeter. It shouldn't be too difficult with the three squads I have; courtesy of the manpower increase in the Guardians these past few weeks. _

The Ascension of the King had boosted morale and nationalism in the country unprecedented for almost centuries. The results were simply staggering. Economy had improved exponentially with the money from the treasury, finally freed from the deadlock of the Imperium Council in past years, funding massive public works. The Army, though poorly trained and ill-equipped, were preparing for an invasion for the first time in two centuries. The reserves were called up into active duty in full force. Funds had flooded into the Army of thirty-thousand strong in an effort to arm them before sending them off to battle, a day rapidly approaching.

The Guardians, acting as personal bodyguards to the King himself, were held with awe after their existence was revealed. They could no longer keep themselves hidden as soon as the King ascended, after all. A fortunate result of this was the massive transfer of men from the Army and the Dragon Elites, allowing them to more effectively safeguard the King. Unlike before, they now had the backing of the government and enough trained men to handle the enormous responsibility. The Dragon's Guard would be ready for a field test soon.

**Ionos, Montfortal...**

A single speckled owl flew through the window of the castle, a letter with a wax seal tied to its leg. The seal had no designs on it but a shattered sword in the middle and ashes scattered about it. It was an Ionian standard, Rigan knew, and the implications of such a sign were important, depending on who had sent it. Rigan picked it up and wasted no time in opening it.

_Council Lord, _

_I must thank you for your kind offer to our request, but both of us know only the King can decide whether or not I go to jail. I only ask that, in return for my support in his plans, is that you spare the lives of my men. They are not to blame for this insurrection; that weight falls on my shoulder alone. It was I who convinced them to rise in arms against the Council, a decision I regret now. That was before the King ascended. The moment they heard of the King, they immediately wanted to come here and surrender. It was only after convincing them of the impracticality of it all that they decided to stay on and wait. Indeed, I very much doubt that my men could have breached the outer walls of the castle before all of us were arrested or executed. _

_Forever Loyal to the King alone, _

_Verian Clave _

_"...The Ionian Seal of Surrender...The shattered sword represents the loss of the will to fight. Usually, this is also related as being crushed by military might. The ashes indicate that their 'fire' or rather their enthusiasm or passion in their cause has been extinguished. It is considered that this sign is associated with a defeat in philosophy, a loss of belief in their cause, or, in the rare case, an admission to being in the wrong in a particular conflict. Each one can be represented alone as a seal of surrender, but the reason for each seal is different. When combined together, it becomes the seal of ultimate surrender. It is a show of total and absolute surrender in no uncertain terms. It is a silent agreement to whatever terms the enemy might proclaim, negotiated beforehand most of the time. In recent times it has become a given that the surrendering party is given more lenient terms when using this seal as it is an assurance that there is no chance for treachery in the agreement..."_

_-excerpt from: The Ionian Code of Conduct, Chapter III: Recognizing Seals, by George Watson _

AN: For those wondering why Alex is suddenly supporting Harry in socializing, I'll explain. Alex, if you might have noticed by now, is the person Harry talks to the most. Alex's sudden disappearance from Harry's life might induce him into a sort of depression. Knowing that, it is most likely that Harry would train to fill his time, sinking into depression even more. Alex is attempting to ease Harry into the process by getting him to socialize more, hoping that that would fill the gap, I suppose you could say. I don't know about you guys, but if I had a little brother I liked, I wouldn't want him sinking into depression because I decided to live abroad or something.


	4. Invasion

**Disclaimer: I don't own HP. **

**AN: Here it is at last. Please accept my humble offering of literature =). **

**Chapter Four: Invasion **

**Imperium Royal Flagship **_**Dragon's**__**Triumph (IRF Dragon's Triumph)**_**...**

The _Dragon's Triumph_ was the largest of the last few battleships still functioning in Ionos. It was an outdated ship armed with weaponry that's only place in the world was in a museum to be looked at. Nonetheless, it had been hauled out of storage for this occasion after the shipwrights made some repairs and recast some maintenance charms to keep the ship intact. It wouldn't do if the ship sporadically fell apart in the midst of a battle, would it?

The Royal Flagship would not be under any threat of being blown to bits any time soon, however. Its main purpose was symbolism…well that is until the shipwrights could finish overhauling it. Once that was done, it could be a rather terrifying ship. The _Dragon's Triumph _was a behemoth in size, easily dwarfing modern wizard battleships. And if it happened to strike fear into the hearts of their enemies, whether by its staggering mass or by its fearsome reputation in naval combat years past, the better for the fleet. After all, a weary army was less likely to be daring.

For now, however, it would serve as the command ship to the small assault fleet of Ionos, coordinating the three battleships from Norway, and their accompanying barges, in battle. This was the reason why Harry found himself on said ship, to oversee the battle. As the king and, therefore, the head of the state, of which the military was part of, he was technically the leader of this expedition. Of course, that didn't mean he couldn't listen to the advice of his staff now did it?

"Sire, the battleships are within firing distance of the shore." A Guardian informed him. "Commander Raphalle asks if we are to open fire on any insurgents sighted."

"Tell the Commander to prepare the cannons, but that he is not to open fire until ordered. Also, inform Director Sinther that he is to proceed with landing. Send a message to Faren that he is to move out with the rest of the Riders." Harry said, gazing coolly at the shore some distance away. "And accelerate to full speed. I want all of the men on the shore within half an hour."

"At once, my liege."

_So the Battle begins. _

**The Eastern Forest, Prodimus…**

A man leaned against a tree some distance away from the beach, scanning the approaching ships. Thought he looked outwardly calm, inside, he was thinking frantically of what to do. "The men are becoming restless." A voice told him. "They await your command."

The man ignored the message. "So, they came, just like you said they would."

"Then the time to act is now." The voice said with a tone of decisiveness.

"The men will be glad to hear this. It has been too long. The Last of the Legion rises once more."

"Such loyalty is commendable, Felix. The King will be glad to hear of it."

"Just remind him not to blast us off the face of the planet with those cannons of his when he sees my men."

"I expect that he will find out to whom you owe allegiance to before acting. You'll be glad to know this new King is more…level-headed then the last one. I doubt he'll be sending you off to any suicide missions soon."

"I should hope so. I barely convinced my men to defect to the King. We lost too many of our brothers in that war. The Last have suffered together for many moons. By doing this, we are turning our back on our comrades; the very men whom we bled and fought for."

"Have faith, my friend. That is all we can do now. I think its time we go meet this commander."

**The Shore…**

"Strange, very strange." Sinther muttered, as the barge he was on approached the shore. Three or four rafts ahead had already made landfall, and still no sign of hostiles in the area.

"What's strange sir?" Someone asked him.

Sinther glanced at the source of the question, recognizing it to be one of the newer members of the Elites. "I would have expected some sort of resistance by now. This commander isn't an idiot, you know. He was one of the best strategists of the Imperium before he rebelled. I should know. He taught me himself."

"He taught you sir?" The recruit asked disbelievingly.

"Well, I have to have been taught at some point by someone." Sinther said in a tone that strongly suggested he did not want to continue their conversation. The man wisely stayed silent.

The barge stopped some meters away form the shore, a wooden ramp that was being used as a makeshift wall was dropped, becoming a bridge to the shore. The men hastily went ashore, and in seconds, the raft was all but abandoned. The Commandant strode towards a group of men stationed at the middle of the formation.

"Commandant, its good to see you arrived safely." One of the men greeted, noticing his arrival.

"I appreciate the notion. How goes the landing?" He asked.

"Well, including the barges you came on and the ones landing now, we have nine platoons on the land, and a further eleven incoming. Four are assembled and ready to move out, the rest are being dealt with by their respective Platoon Leaders, sir. The _IRF Dragon's Triumph _has also accelerated in speed. We assumed that they would be landing soon." The same man replied.

"And you are?" Sinther asked, wondering who this man who had apparently taken charge of the group of officers before him.

"Lieutenant Jonathan Blackwood, sir, of the Third Platoon." The man answered.

"Excellent work, Lieutenant, I'll take it from here. Return to your respective platoons and begin clearing an area for the _IRF Dragon's Triumph_." Sinther ordered, making a mental note of the competent officer's name. "Prepare for the King's arrival."

"Yes sir." The officers saluted before dispersing.

"Two riders approaching quickly from the West!" Someone called out.

Sinther turned to look at the approaching riders. Even without being told, several soldiers near the direction of the newcomers had fanned out, ready to intercept the approaching party. "What's your business here?" One of the men asked.

"I am Guardian Donovan Orthex here with Captain Felix Storm to discuss matters with Commander Atheros." Came the quick reply. The shock the men felt was apparent in their faces.

"Let them pass!" Sinther shouted. The men responded to the order almost robotically, separating to leave an aisle clear for the riders to pass. The two men trotted forward, only slowing to a halt in front of Sinther. "It's good to see you again, Agent Orthex."

"Likewise, Director Sinther." Donovan greeted. And then the cheering started. Very loudly.

"Come with me, both of you. The King's ship is making landfall." The Battalion Commandant said, heading towards the source of the shouting. Felix visibly winced at the volume of shouting, which grew louder as they approached the ship. It seemed that those in the army were still very supportive of the King. Despite their obvious enthusiasm, the men were disciplined enough not to break rank, leaving plenty of space to move around. Another direct result of this was the lack of obstruction in their line of sight.

The King descended from the ship regally, surrounded by a squad of Guardians. Cheers of "Long Live the King!" filled the air once more. The party continued onwards, ignoring the almost hysterical shouting about them. "Welcome ashore, Sire." Sinther greeted, bowing slightly.

Harry nodded back in acknowledgment. "Who are those two men behind you, Commandant?" He asked.

"To my right is Agent Donovan Orthex of the Guardian's Espionage Division and to my left is Captain Felix Storm."

"He is a loyalist under General Anthony Hampshire." Donovan added.

"I had thought there were no loyalists under that man. It is good to have you with us, Captain." Harry said.

"Not all of us have forsworn you, as your reports might have indicated." Felix replied. "There are those of us still loyal, and many, I believe would turn to you should you choose to be lenient. They fear your retribution, my liege, and our history with royalty has not been very pleasant, so to speak."

"I will think of what you've said, Captain." Harry said, turning to his Guards. "Leave us." The Guards nodded, forming a perimeter some distance away, out of earshot.

"What can you tell me about the Legion's positions?" Sinther asked, unfurling a map of the island and placing it on the ground for them to see.

Felix studied the map briefly before speaking. "Right now, we are here." He said, pointing at the easternmost part of the island. "The Legion's main camp is here." He moved his index finger some distance to the southwest passing over an illustration of a forest. "The encampment will be defended by roughly fifteen hundred men. A further nine hundred are stationed in the port town of Theros to the southeast of the camp; closer but still a good distance from our position. It is also where the General is."

"What point would separating those men serve?" Orthex asked, curious.

"The original idea was that if one group was attacked, the other would reinforce it by flanking the attacking force." The Captain explained.

"That's rather daring." Sinther commented. "Exactly the sort of plan Anthony would have made."

"Well, Commander Hampshire always was a bit of a risk taker." Felix agreed. "But only when he thought the men wouldn't be put in too much unneeded danger."

"How many men do you have with you, Captain?" Harry asked, returning to the main topic of their conversation.

"Approximately three hundred cavalry and a hundred mounted archers, Commander. They are waiting in the forest."

Harry made some quick mental calculation. "That leaves two hundred men unaccounted for." He stated matter-of-factly.

"They are most likely patrolling the island, although I made sure that only my men would be assigned to this area. You should be safe from discovery until we make our move." Felix assured.

"That's odd." Sinther muttered, studying the map. "The towns of Vonos and Dirth to the west and northwest are completely undefended."

"The locals are rather…open of their support to the King. Out of the three towns, Theros seemed to be the least opinionated on the matter, and therefore, the least likely to cause problems when besieged. The locals will only rise up in arms with the backing of the army. Otherwise, they would be discontent, but relatively undisruptive." The captain expounded. "So how should we proceed?"

Harry looked around, assessing their situation. "We have, maybe, sixteen hundred foot, and four hundred horsemen. In addition to that, there will be eight hundred more foot landing soon. That may not be enough for a decisive victory."

"You're forgetting that we have the cannons and the Dragons to support our troops on the field. We control the sea and the sky. You yourself called in a squadron of riders which will arrive in thirty or forty minutes." Sinther countered. "That should be enough to carry us through."

"Perhaps, but wouldn't it be more prudent to wait for reinforcements before acting? We would have a supreme numerical advantage then. It would help with the morale issue bothering some of the men. The Legion is composed of trained war veterans. Our men are practically new recruits. They haven't been hardened by the field of battle." Harry argued.

"We must strike hard and strike fast if we are to be sure of victory, sire. Drawing out this conflict is not a good idea."

"Then what do you suggest we do, Commandant?"

"Take your men and march to the encampment, with Felix's cavalry clearing a path for you. Use the cannons on the ship and the Dragons to your maximum advantage. Those two things should wreak enough havoc to snatch you a quick victory. Meanwhile, I'll march my battalion alongside yours, then swing south and hit Theros."

"Bottling up the General and his men in the town. You'd be keeping General Hampshire from being able to take effective command of his main force." Felix said, nodding in understanding at the plan's concept.

"Very well, since you all seem to be agreed to this then we shall follow through with this plan. Commandant, have the men moving out in ten minutes." Sinther saluted, and promptly left them.

"This General is a smart man, I've been told. Wouldn't he have some contingency plan to prevent this scenario from happening?" Harry asked

Felix remained silent for a moment, a haunted look passing over his face briefly. "I very much doubt he expected someone to reveal his plans to his enemies."

**One Hour Late, Anthony Hampshire, Legion Headquarters…**

"Are you sure of this report?" Hampshire asked his aide, his voice strained.

"Yes sir. The scouts have recognized the King's Banner on the approaching force's battle standard. We estimate a thousand footmen less than a half hour's march from here."

"Who's leading them?" He asked, rubbing his forehead.

"We haven't determined it yet, though we suspect him to be a Dragon Elite." The response came.

_So it will be my student then. No one else would dare to face me in the field of battle except him. How they overpowered Felix's men and prevented any word of this from getting out is beyond me. Though I shouldn't doubt my apprentice's ability. I taught him to be the best, just as I taught Felix, albeit Felix isn't as experienced. _

"Assemble the men."

"Yes sir. Legionnaires Forever!" The aide hailed, chanting their motto.

"Legionnaires Forever." Hampshire answered in a less enthusiastic tone. The old general slowly strapped on his chainmail and sheathed his sword. He grabbed his helmet and his shield, as he stood up. The sound of a bugle could be heard, even inside the building. It was made sure that such an instrument would be heard throughout the town.

He waited for a few minutes, taking a last look at himself in the mirror. Anthony Hampshire, Last General of the Legion, stepped out of his Headquarters to face his men before him. "Men, today, we face our greatest challenge in years. It has been a long time since we've faced others on the field of battle, especially in numbers this great. These men outnumber us; that we all know. I will not lie to you. If we beat back these men, there will be more who will follow." An ominous silence fell on those gathered there.

"But they will not break us." A growl of approval met his statement. "Together, we have fought against hordes of men and together, we survived! For years, we have faced hardships and together we overcame them. Any obstacle set before us, we conquered! And what we could not pacify, we obliterated!

"For years, we have been the best force of men known to this side of the Channel. And we still are!" The cheering started at this point. "Those ragtag militias the Imperium heralds as their army may defeat us with their numbers, many as they are. But we will show them what we are made of, that I assure you! We will force them to pay such a heavy price for their victory that they shall remember us 'til their dying day.

"We have passed through the trials of fire and steel, bloodied but unbowed! And we shall face our enemies once again as we have done in years past. When the sun dawns on the bloodied fields tomorrow, the Imperium will cower when they say our names." Hampshire unsheathed his sword, raising his sword in the air. "They shall know why We. Are. The Legion!"

The General mounted a nearby horse. "To your posts! We go to war!"

"_...The Dragon's Triumph remains as one of the largest battleships in the world with a length of 103 meters and a beam of 14 meters. It has a capacity of over a hundred and thirty standard cannons, not including the twin Colossus Class Cannons mounted on its forecastle…Despite its massive size, it is still able to travel at a remarkable maximum speed of thirty-two knots...It was reported to be able to house thousands of men, using magic to expand the ship's interior exponentially…"_

_-excerpt from: The Imperium Fleet, Chapter V: Flagship of the Dragon Fleet, by Jonathan Moor_

"…_#897: While wizarding ships look much like those the muggles used during medieval times, there are many key differences between the two so that one may recognize one from the other. A key example is that wizarding ships usually have mounted artillery pieces on their decks and forecastles. This serves as either as an aerial defense or for long range bombardment capabilities._

"_Another important difference to be noted is the ammunition that is used. Wizards use a container filled with a stabilized, concentrated form of the powder known as Levis Praemium. This container is then fitted into a cannon, which slowly gathers magic from its surroundings in a separate valve located on one end of the cannon. To speed up this process, wizards usually channel their own magic into the valve. Once filled, the valve will suddenly release all its pent up magic into the cannon, propelling the projectile…What's interesting to note about the Levis Praemium is its diluted form is an ingredient used to create the cards of the popular game 'Exploding Snap'…"_

"_...#951: Due to the age lengthening effects of magic, the retirement age from active military duty is at the age of a hundred, though most can request to be honorably discharged upon reaching the age of fifty…"_

"_#982: Military ranking, grouping and etc. at the lower levels has, surprisingly, remained very similar to the muggle world for centuries with few exception despite the opposition of purebloods to all things muggle. However, the system deviates from its non-magical counterpart as it reaches the level of regiments…" _

_-excerpt from: A thousand and one things I bet you didn't know about the Magical World, Chapter Eight: Secrets in the Military, by William Weasley_


	5. Legion's Fall

**Disclaimer: I don't own HP**

**AN: Here it is. Hope you enjoy.**

**Chapter Five: Legion's Fall**

"Throw them into perilous ground, and they will survive; plunge them into Death Ground, and they will live." -Sun Tzu, the Art of War (The Nine Kinds of Ground), Death Ground Theory

**Legion Encampment…**

Sergeant George Wilter scanned the open ground around the camp, bored of being assigned to watch duty. It was considered a rather mundane task by the officers, but the General had insisted that an officer be stationed with those on duty. Apparently, the sentries needed someone to "take charge" in times of peril. He snorted in disdain. All they had to do was report if there were hostile forces approaching.

He lazily shifted his sights to the sky, watching a flock of birds fly overhead. _Odd, there are certainly a lot of birds flying away from the forest today. _On the horizon, the outline of four slow-moving flyers came into sight. George slit his eyes suspiciously at the outlined figures, trying to determine what the beasts were. Suddenly, the four unidentified flying objects dived, accelerating their speed by taking advantage of gravity. In mere seconds, they were close enough to be discerned. And the sergeant didn't like what he saw heading for him. _Dragons! _The single word paralyzed him with fear. The mammoth flyers were very resilient and resistant to attacks. They hadn't expected the Imperium to unleash the rampaging creatures on them.

Snapping himself out of shock, he began shouting orders to his fellow watchers. "Take cover! Dragons approaching! Quickly, spread the word!" A few sentries obeyed instantly, running through the camp to repeat the message to everyone in earshot. Several others were, unfortunately, hesitating to act. That moment cost them their lives as the dragons sprayed them with fire fifty meters away.

A few seconds passed before George felt the dragons pass over his position. He sneaked a look nervously, as if the dragons might come back and eat him alive. The beasts flew further into the camp, sending out small jets of flame occasionally, targeting large clusters of tents and supplies rather than people. Suddenly, the dragons stopped their relentless assault, opting to hover above the camp.

The momentary pause in the assault was all the legion needed to retaliate. Several arches had hastily stringed their bows and launched a barrage of steel-tipped arrows, while the magically trained warriors blasted them with stunners. The dragons roared in defiance, before enveloping a large tent with fire, turning everything in its vicinity into a crisp. With that final act of aggression, the dragons retreated back into the forest. Wilter sighed heavily.

The dragons could have continued on to destroy half the camp; there was no doubt about it. However, it would cost the lives of the four dragons to do so. They had been lucky this time. Whoever was leading them obviously valued the dragons and didn't want any dying soon.

"Keep your bows handy men. If those dragons come back, I want them to be flying through a blizzard of arrows. And for God's sake, someone put that fire out." Wilter barked. The fire had already punched a hole in the barricade around the camp, one that was growing wider with every second that passed.

The men around him started shouting warnings and pointing their finger at the forest. From the corner of his eye, Wilter saw something move in the forest. He turned his face to get a better of the situation. _This day just keeps getting better and better. First the Command Tent gets blown up by the dragons, probably killing the Captain and his aides, now we have to face an army without leadership. _He thought bitterly, unsheathing his sword.

A magically amplified voice began speaking, the words projected throughout the camp. "Legionnaires, the King of Ionos has returned! Long Live the King! The King will speak to his _subjects_."

There was a pause before the King started to speak. "Men of the Legion, your loyalty to General Hampshire is commendable, but your loyalty to your sovereign precedes that. Any man who surrenders will be granted leniency and be given the opportunity to join the Army again, with full backing from the Crown. Swear loyalty to your rightful King, and you will be spared." The speaker finished ominously.

Minutes passed in eerie silence as the Legionnaires were given the time to think over the benefits of surrender. Many were seriously considering defecting to the enemy, given such advantageous terms offered to them. It was a rare opportunity for redemption. Wilter himself considered it briefly.

Suddenly, a single stream of red light shot through the air. Battle cries could be heard from the four sides of the camp. The sound of rolling thunder filled the air, as horsemen began charging at the structurally questionable barricade. Before the sergeant could give the command to open fire, they found themselves under a hail of arrows. In the span of a few minutes, the Legion's camp had been breached on multiple points. Within the hour, it had been ransacked and burned to the ground.

**Harry…**

The King watched as his men closed in on the encampment. The legionnaires seemed to be in disarray, unsuccessfully trying to organize some sort of defensive plan against the oncoming force. Unfortunately for them, they hadn't expected to be surrounded or be attacked by cavalry. Slowly, but surely, his men made their way through the camp, more and more men surrendering with every inch claimed.

"So Donovan, explain to me why I needed to make that announcement instead of just assaulting them?" Harry asked.

"The Legion is a well-trained force. I had thought you wanted to try to recruit them first, before killing them off. Added to that, it would have been unwise not to let them a way out. A Chinese military strategist, Sun Tzu was his name, once said that placing men on Death Ground would ensure that they would fight more viciously. Had we done so, we would have more casualties. The announcement let them know they had a way out." Donovan replied.

Harry raised a brow at him questioningly; as if to ask, 'And you know this why?'. "Commander Sinther made sure I understood what his strategy was before he even allowed me to oversee it."

"And the Dragons? What were they supposed to achieve?"

"They were to eliminate the leadership of the Legion to create confusion. Without a leader, the men would not be rallied by a speech of some sort and nobody would know who had the final say in things. The more befuddled they are the better for us." Donovan explained.

Harry nodded in understanding and returned his attention to the Legion. "Once we're done here, tell Felix to ride ahead and reinforce Sinther. I worry he might not be fairing too well."

Donovan grinned. "I wouldn't worry too much sire. The Commandant knows what he's doing. Besides, the ships ought to arrive there soon." Harry stayed silent, opting to continue observing the battle taking place.

**1 hour later, Sinther…**

The Commandant watched impassively as Hampshire led his men outside the city to meet his force. It had taken a few hours, but his patience had paid off. The General of the Legion had made the first move by marching out of the city, away from their fortifications. They were outside, without any walls to hide behind when the cannons started firing.

Under normal circumstances, Sinther might have chosen to attack instead, using the artillery support from the ships to obliterate the fortifications and storm the city, albeit with heavy losses. But his primary objective was not to defeat the enemy, only to stall them for however long as possible. Crushing them was only a bonus. He needed to buy the King enough time to defeat the Legionary encampment without interruption from this smaller, albeit more experienced troops.

This was more of a public relations act than anything else. For the people to continue believing Harry was the hope that they had been praying for all these years, the King who would herald the Golden Age, they needed to see a sign of his competence. Putting down a rebellion by leading an army himself would work spectacularly in that aspect. Especially since this one had been active for so long.

If this plan worked, the fanatical movement taking place in Ionos would reach near epic proportions. Movements like these would either keep moving forward, or roll up and collapse on itself. It could never stay still for too long. And this was the act that would push the movement forward. That was why Sinther was taking great troubles to uphold Harry's image. A fanatical country behind the King would be a force to reckon with. It would certainly help with the new negotiations to take place with Azkaban, China and Japan. It might just be the advantage they needed to get the upper hand in the dealings.

"Sir, Cavalry have been seen approaching from the north. They are headed straight towards General Hampshire's force." A sergeant informed Sinther, shaking him out of his musings.

"Very well, we'll meet the General on the field then. We'll hit them with the cavalry and scatter them. We break their power here, and this battle will be over."

"…_The state of Ionos' lack of public training in magical disciplines was partially solved during the __**Vacuus a Statraps **__(See Also: Period without Kings) by the passing down of knowledge within families. In this way, many people of Ionos were trained in magical fields, more commonly in battle magic as many families had members which served in the military during the reign of King Kendrick Peverell; of which magical training was imposed on all recruits. However, a negative result of this was the masses lack of general knowledge in magic…" _

_-excerpt from: A different look at History, Chapter 5, by: Andrew Simmons _

"…_The Last Legion was one of five employed during the time of King Kendrick Peverell. Three years before the King died, he was engaged in a (suicidal) war against Azkaban (i.e. the Channel Kingdom) and Britain due to an unknown cause (some say he was mad) (see also: Grindelwald Wars, subsection: Disbanding of the English-Ionos Alliance). The Legions were haphazardly used, and in the ensuing years, were systematically wiped out by Azkabanian forces. The war ended with the King's death and the Imperium Council moved quickly to end hostilities. The peace treaty made imposed very harsh terms against Ionos, such as the disbandment of their Aerial Dragon Fleet and the colonization of the Island of Marporre by Azkaban. _

"_The remnants of the Legions from the war banded under the last surviving general, Anthony Hampshire, to form what is now known today as the "the Last Legion". The General, and the Legion by extension, held a grudge against the King for sending them off to what they believed was their death, given the frequency of times they were ordered by the King to move them into Death Ground situations. After the war, the Legion resisted the Imperium's efforts to subjugate them, and openly revolted by taking the island of Prodimus hostage. They remained in control of the island until King Harry Potter(see also: Reformist, Empire Builder, Golden Age Leader) drove the Legion to submission after fifty year's of insubordination through the effective use of superior Imperium assets and pardoning of crimes. With the use of the latter, nearly half of the legion defected…"_

_-excerpt from: Ionos: from Backwater State to World Superpower, Chapter 4: First Acts, a documentation compiled by Hermione Granger…_

"…_Most Autonomous States based in Europe suffered a huge loss of power during the European Century War (ECW, AKA Grindelwald Wars). The traditional power in the monarchs of the Autonomous States shifted towards the Oligarchies' Elected Head of State in the Major countries (i.e. England, France, Germany, the Iberian Alliance, etc.). This was attributed to their more stable, flexible system of election during and after the wars. The unifying power of the Thrones of the States was broken when several Royal Families of these places were eliminated. Few families survived the purging of Monarchy by Grindelwald and the Mainstates (i.e. Countries with the Oligarchy System). _

"_The initial assassination of the Rhineland Royal Family sparked several clashes between the AS (Autonomous States) and the Mainstates. The Mainstates sought to break the hold of the AS over their lands so they could be colonized or integrated. Of course, Several AS and Mainstates fought against their respective sides such as the Turkish Empire and the Russian Federation which were staunchly against the idea of Regicide. Most AS that fought with the Mainstates found themselves backstabbed by the end of the war with their royal families subsequently hunted down. _

"_This war caused the severe split of friendship between the AS and Mainstates with few notable exceptions in Europe. Fortunately, most of the AS had several hidden lines of succession to their thrones, foiling the plans of the Mainstates. These lines usually had preexisting requirements that had to be met before the next ruler could be crowned, preventing most known lines from being coroneted immediately. Other states, such as Ionos, Azkaban, and Burgundy, had their records lost as the years progressed, making it difficult to track down their successors to the throne. It is interesting to know that Ionos was the last country to fall during the war…"_

_-excerpt from: Ionos: from Backwater State to World Superpower, Chapter 1: A brief introduction, a documentation compiled by Hermione Granger…_

**Psst. See that button up there? Click it and review. =)**


	6. Negotiations and Revelations

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. Never have, never will. **

**AN: To my dear readers, I must apologize for waiting so long to update. That would be due to life catching up with me. I'll try to update as regularly as I can, though school really burns away a lot of my time.**

**Chapter 6: Negotiations and Revelations **

**2 days after the defeat of the Legion…**

Harry plopped himself wearily on the throne, mentally exhausted by the grueling three hour session with the Council which involved ironing out several details of what was to be done with the newly reclaimed islands. It had been difficult to get the Council to start working together instead of vying against each other for power. Suffice to say, Harry had to take on a firmer role during the planning to ensure its success.

Weary of speaking and all too ready to finish up for the day, the monarch signaled to the Guardians stationed by the door, silently telling them to let the next, and last, person requesting an audience in. The face that met his sight was an unexpected, but not unwelcome sight. "Storm, it's good to see you again. What brings you here?" Harry asked with some curiosity, delighted he didn't need to deal with yet another politician.

"I would have waited longer before requesting an audience with you, my liege, but the remnants of the Legion have compelled me to act on their behalf. While it is true sire, that our defection to your cause has bought us freedom from persecution and some acceptance within the army, we are still under some discrimination from the others sire."

A frown touched Harry's face as he heard the news. "I'm afraid I don't understand. Elaborate for me."

"The Legion requests that you allow us to partake once again in our time honored traditions. We want to be able to actively recruit civilians into our ranks, and train them to be true legionnaires. To do that, the Legion needs your sanction. The Legion wants its name back."

"Wouldn't you rather have the army train the civilians for you and pass on their more experienced veterans into your group? And how would naming you give you authority to do that?" Harry asked, unaware of the trivialities of Army protocol.

Felix shook his head. "To go about with your suggestion would break the Legion over time. Transferees are rarely ever true legionnaires. They lack the camaraderie, spirit, and willingness to sacrifice that those trained by the Legion do. Those are the qualities the Legion exemplifies. Those are the ideals bred into us from the day we joined the army, 'til the day we die for the Imperium.

"We need you to give us a name, because that would show favor towards us. It shows utter confidence in our loyalty. It shows that you are giving us the responsibility of training our own men for your service. And most important of all, it shows that we have become marked; destined to be the first to rise and the last to fall. No surrender, no compromise. Victory or Death. This is our motto; the marked's motto." Felix stated proudly.

Harry looked thoughtful after the show of pride from the latest officer recruited in the Ionian Legions. "I shall give the matter some thought, General Storm." Harry said, addressing Felix with his proper title. "But before I decide, there is something I must ask from the legion under your command."

Felix dropped to one knee in a bow. "Anything you ask of, my Lord and my Legion will obey."

"I want your men to lead the Vanguard in our invasion against the Azkabanian held island of Marpor, should they choose not to comply with our requests."

"It will be an honor to serve, my liege. The Legion shan't fail you in this. Fidelis Terminus!" Felix chanted, beating his chest enthusiastically, before turning to leave.

The patriot's actions brought a slight smile to Harry's face, but that quickly transformed into a scowl once he remembered the next item on his schedule for that day. _It's time to talk to Fudge I suppose. Better have the guard form up._

**Ministry of Magic, Atrium…**

The Auror posted at the entrance of the Atrium yawned lazily as he prepared for what he thought would be yet another boring day as a guard. Nothing could have been further than the truth for this hapless victim of fate. This became quite apparent to the Auror as he found one Harry James Potter marching up to him with an armed party in tow. Mustering all the courage he could, in a potentially dangerously outnumbered situation as this, he raised a hand to stop their advance. "What is your business with the Ministry, Mr. Potter?" The Auror asked his voice firm, yet passive.

"I'm here to meet with Minister Fudge. I am sure he's informed all security personnel of my visit." Harry answered smoothly.

The Auror hesitated. Technically speaking, they had been told of his pending arrival, but nobody had told him he would be bringing a freaking attack group into the ministry as well. "Your visit was expected, Mr. Potter. However, as for your friends here," The Auror gestured to the waiting force behind him. "they have no business with the Ministry."

"I think you'll find that they do." Harry replied coolly, meeting the Auror's eyes. Harry tossed a stack of papers at the guard, who, in turn, caught it deftly with his hands. Suspiciously, the Auror broke eye contact with Harry, and turned to scan at the papers.

Harry smiled when he saw the confusion and at the same time understanding on the Auror's face. His point had been driven home. "You are clear to go ahead to the Minister's office…with your guards, sir." The Auror said, handing him back the papers and stepping aside to let the group pass.

Harry nodded to him, and continued on with the Guardians following behind him. They went through by some more check points along the way to the Minister's office with little trouble; though their passing did elicit some attention from bystanders. No doubt, within the hour, word of his arrival would have been made known to the British elite. There was an atmosphere of anomalous seriousness in the ministry, Harry noted. _Probably due to the war's escalation. They can hardly take any chances with the Death Eaters at large. _Harry thought conclusively.

Harry reached the Minister's office rather quickly considering all the bureaucratic red tape that usually went about during processing. Unsurprisingly, there was an entire Auror Platoon standing guard outside said office, apparently waiting to intercept them. "Mr. Potter, I'm afraid your escorts will have to remain here for the safety of the Minister. You are, of course, free to enter as you please." The Captain, Harry deduced from the insignia on his robes, said.

Harry nodded in acceptance of the regulation, silently signaling to his men to comply with the announcement. Alone, but confident, he walked onwards to meet the minister. He opened the door and stepped inside. The minister, he saw, was sitting quite comfortably on his chair, waiting for his arrival. "Harry Potter, welcome back to the United Kingdom. Although I'm quite pleased you've decided to come and speak to me, I'd rather that you didn't bring an army into the ministry with you." Fudge said condescendingly, hoping to intimidate him.

"I'd hardly call twenty men an army, Minister Fudge. Besides, their presence is merely a formality at this point. If you'd kindly turn your attention to the papers on your table, you'll understand perfectly I'm sure." Harry replied, unimpressed. With a flick of his wand, a stack of papers materialized on the Minister's table.

Fudge scanned through the papers, his face similar to the guard's. After a period of silence, Fudge turned to look at him once again."You've been assigned as the Ambassador of Ionos to the United Kingdom? How-"

Harry interrupted the Minister. "The new King of Ionos has risen, Minister, and I have been fortunate enough to be acquainted with him during my visit to their country. The King has shown great confidence in me by appointing me as his subject and ambassador. You'll find minister, that there are no laws against dual citizenship in both countries. Of course, if push came to shove, let's just say it might become rather…unpleasant for you if you so decide to interfere with that." Harry replied.

Fudge's eyes narrowed at him in rage. "Don't threaten me boy! I am the head of one of the World's strongest nations! England shall not bow to your Lord. Ionos is but a backwater state with most of your initial lands seized from you! You couldn't even keep together your islands with that ragtag army of yours that rebellions have overthrown your authority in some places! You have no leg to stand on. What could you possibly do to us?" Fudge ended haughtily.

Harry raised a brow at him. "We could do a lot to make your war with the Death Eaters difficult. Are you aware that those insurrections you so fondly speak of have been put down? Are you aware that Ionos has rebuilt its army? Do you know of the Dragons we have under our control? True our fleets have been crushed before, but I'm sure that if Ionos were to launch raids along your Scottish holdings, you'd find yourselves in quite a dismal position.

"But how about we take it a step further? What if we made a deal with the Death Eaters? We would give them access to our seas and skies unhampered. With that advantage in hand, they could strike you at either side. Hell, with the way things are going, it's more likely that we'll decide to launch a two-pronged attack and envelop your lands. Your nation doesn't have the will to fend off two forces, much less a dragon guerilla force. Face it Minister, you need us more than you think. It might even turn to your advantage should we decide to help you."

The Minster's shoulders slumped, aware of the implications of provoking a two fronted war. "What does your King want from us?"

Harry smiled. "All we require from you is a simple concession. When the time comes, withdraw your support to Azkaban's claim on the Island of Marpor. Allow us, to reclaim the land which was taken forcibly, and Ionos shall leave you in peace. Do this Minister, and no Death Eater will be allowed into your northern frontier. That is all we ask of you." Harry said diplomatically.

Fudge looked positively surprised. "That's all your Lord wants? A withdrawal of support from one island? Why, might I ask would he ask for something so trivial and send death threats to accompany it?"

"The King wants to unite the Kingdom's shattered remnants. Marpor is key to the accomplishments of his goals. In time, I believe you'll understand that we are not your enemies. We only become so, when you decide it. Good day, Minister." _I'll have until tomorrow 'til word of this gets out in all likelihood. _Harry thought.

It came as no surprise to the young monarch in disguise when the Prophet's featured article tomorrow was so.

_**Ionos's Ambassador**_

_**By Joseph Dawson **_

_**Yesterday afternoon, an armed party was seen marching through the Ministry with Harry Potter at the head. Apparently, Harry Potter had a meeting with the Minister. Though the topics discussed in said meeting are still unknown, we have learned some things from eyewitnesses. **_

_**Several people have reported that Harry Potter was referred to several times as the "Ambassador". Others have claimed to seeing the insignia of Ionos (Turn to page 3, Article B for more information on Ionos) inscribed on the robes of the group. It is not unreasonable then to assume that he has been given this position by the newly enthroned King of Ionos. We are unaware at this time who this King might be, but no effort has been spared to find out. **_

_**Ambassador Potter was unavailable for an interview, though the Minster did say that they had "reached an understanding" that would lead to "better relationships between the two states". He has also assured that "there will be no hostilities towards Ionos and that this was not the start of another war". **_


	7. Talks of War, Deals in Peace

_**AN: Sorry I haven't updated much, between getting sick (stupid flu), studying for tests, and having a life, I haven't been able to type so much. Anyways…here we go... **_

**Chapter 7: Talks of War, Deals in Peace**

**The Spire of Assembly…**

Despite the recent hostilities between the states of Azkaban and Ionos, the two had many similarities in terms of governments and military organization. The Spire, in particular, served as the housing structure for the Azkabanian Assembly, the counterpart of the Ionian Council, albeit much larger in membership.

In the viewing of the physical structure, however, it was a marvel to behold. Not exactly a world wonder, but still considerable as an architectural masterpiece. The Spire was originally built around a huge Mithril column, making it seem like a miniature Coliseum, only taller and less plump. Windows and openings were strategically placed all around the building to give it a 360 degree field of vision. Its towering attribute and range of sight was much appreciated by the military, who would adapt it in times of war as a fortress complex to defend the island of Azkaban.

Presently however, it was being used to house the Azkabanian Assembly whilst their ongoing session to discuss about many issues that had sprung up as of late. Amongst these topics were the recognition of the new King of Ionos, and the accommodation of his international diplomatic representation in the form of Thomas Hyde. The latter had been sent by the King himself, in fact, to deliver a message to the Assembly.

Said ambassador was actually quite sure that the plan of his King would be successful...given enough time that is. This was the reason for his somewhat cocky attitude. Though he might be killed, unlikely as it might be given his diplomatic immunity, he remained unafraid of whatever consequences might be inflicted upon him. Dying for one's country was the greatest honor one could lay down his life for. It would be a privilege to serve and fall in the line of duty.

"What message do you have for the Assembly from your so called "King", Ambassador?" One of the assembled men asked mockingly.

Surprisingly, instead of provoking the diplomat, it only elicited an uncharacteristic smirk. "The King of Ionos has ordered me to present to the state of Azkaban one last chance for peace. Abandon your claims to the island of Marporre, or face the full strength of the Imperium Legions. That land is ours through the blood of our ancestors. Decide very carefully, for this shall be the only chance given to your nation for unnecessary loss of life and land." Hyde ended ominously, his threat looming over the heads of the Azkabanians.

An immediate uproar followed shortly after his demand. Shouts of disapproval from all four corners of the room met the ultimatum. One of the men, raised his hands to draw attention to himself, and, consequentially, effectively silenced his fellow legislators. "While it has always been in the interest of Azkaban to maintain peace, we cannot, in good conscience, just leave behind a land rightfully ours. We have a right to the land by the blood of our people, by the steel of our will, and through the trials of conquest! Do not think, good sir, that simply because you have a King now, that you can march into our lands and demand submission! We will not stand for it!" Cheers of approval accompanied his short speech.

Hyde seemed unstirred by the short outburst though. "Then you leave us no choice." He said, leaving the room.

To this the man replied, "War it shall be!" Hyde departed swiftly, leaving behind a frenzied group of men. With a tap of his wand, he was instantly brought to his homeland via portkey. _It seems the Armada shall have a new task to accomplish. I should hope that the Dragons are feeling up to the job._

**Ionos, Council of War…**

Hyde strode into the chamber, to be greeted by the relatively unfamiliar faces of the King's most trusted military commanders. "Director Sinther, it's good to see you again." Hyde greeted cordially. "Who are your associates?"

"These are Commander Faren, head of the Guardians, Commander Raphalle, head of the Militia, Lieutenant Verian Clave of Silidus, and General Storm of the Legion. They've been requested by the King to help act if the situation ever called for it. And by your early arrival here, I'd say negotiations broke down?"

"The Assembly of Azkaban has refused to back down on their claims to the island of Marporre. There can only be war in such a case, for the sake of national interest."

"That's fine and all, but to go to war with Azkaban is a serious undertaking. We'll be facing the Azkabanian Marines. To the best of our knowledge, the Azkabanian Fleet has an unknown number of ships and roughly eight thousand active marines and fifteen thousand as reserves." Faren said grimly.

"We ourselves have only the three ships from Norway and the three newly outfitted ships, namely _IRF Dragon's Triumph, ISS (Imperium State Ship) Salvation and ISS Patriot. _Only _ISS Patriot_ has remained with us. The other two ships, along with most of the Guardians and Senior Elites, have departed under the command of Orthex to escort the King on his state visit to China and Japan. He won't be back for at least another five days, at best. Until then, we're on our own." Sinther added analytically.

"We'll need to move quickly to secure the island. If the Marines reinforce the area, and gain naval dominance, we'll have scant luck pushing them back. I say we launch an immediate offensive to root out the relatively few stationed forces on the island, and seize any strategic points that might hamper us." Faren proposed.

"And where would we be able to gather enough men to move out under such short notice? It would take at least a day before the fleet can set sail with the Legion, certainly too long for what you have in mind. We'd also have to assemble some naval or aerial support to ward of the threat of Azkabanian naval superiority, mind you." Raphalle stated.

For a moment, they were silent in thought, the gravity of the situation hitting them. Storm was the first to break the monotony. "My men could leave now to secure the island. All we'd need is a mode of transport to bring in my men, while the rest of the fleet prepares to send reinforcements." Storm offered.

Faren nodded his head in agreement. "Excellent, and we could have the _ISS Patriot_ ready to set sail in twenty minutes. I'll be accompanying you with a squadron of Dragons to clear the seas. That'll be more than enough for the initial assault."

"It could work." Verian agreed. "And my men will be ready to move and support you within five hours at most. Our combined strength of arms should hold off any counterattacks until the King returns."

"Raphalle, will you be able to mobilize all the Riders by the end of the day? The two of us will need to move quickly while they buy us some time. It will be our duty to stop any large army from landing." Sinther said. His comrade but bowed, and spoke no words. "It is agreed then. We will strike today and bring the brunt of the Imperium's strength against Azkaban. May the Omnipotent One grant us victory!"

_**IRF Dragon's Triumph…**_

Harry stood on the deck of his newly outfitted flagship, gazing coolly at the port they were entering. "So this is the famed Mage's Port." He muttered, impressed that the purely magical harbor had not raised suspicion from the muggles. He could see several Galleys anchored while wizards walked about the port, paying little attention to the incoming flagship and its escort. The security seemed rather lax to the teenage monarch, unaccustomed to the lack of protocol.

_Perhaps this is a result of the peace they feel, a luxury beyond me I'm afraid..._ Harry thought bitterly. During his short time as ruler of Ionos, he had already involved his country in two wars, if the Azkabanians acted as he predicted. And these would certainly not be the last. "Something troubling you, my liege?" The familiar voice of Rigan asked worriedly.

Harry shook away his feelings of dread. "Just thinking of how the generals are faring back at home." He answered.

His adviser nodded understandingly, putting a hand on his shoulder. "I wouldn't worry so much, sire. The Director and his staff have proven themselves as competent tacticians before. And with all the preparations and plans we've made, there's no chance at all that we will not come out of this conflict with the upper hand." Rigan said reassuringly.

Harry remained unaffected by his words. "No plan survives contact with the enemy. We were lucky the first time when dealing with General Hampshire. We had the element of surprise then."

"And we still do to an extent, my liege. Have faith in the Director. Have faith in the Legion. Our ships will be ready long before the Azkabanian Fleet is mobilized. In a race to that island, we'd win no doubt. And once the Legion makes landfall, there's no stopping them."

Harry remained silent, before speaking so no one but his trusted counselor could hear his words."I hope so. Otherwise, we'll have hell to deal with." To this there was no reply. A loud thud informed them that the ship had landed. "Better not keep the Japanese waiting. They hate it when people are late." The King muttered, striding forward to step on the plank that bridged the deck of the ship to the shore.

The moment he was in view of the shore, strange, Japanese sounding words filled the air, and a full platoon of men, donned in armor, saluted. "These are the Samurai, raised to be warriors from birth, and loyal 'til death. They act as the Emperor's private army." Rigan whispered inconspicuously.

Harry returned the gesture to the soldiers, then promptly put his hand down. The Captain of the Samurai followed suit, before shouting in the foreign tongue. The men dropped their hands, as the Captain walked forward to greet Harry. "Lord Ionos, the Emperor has been expecting you. If you will please follow me to the Portkey Chamber." The Captain spoke, his accent heavy, though his grammar well enough.

_Let's get this over with then…_Harry thought, before the familiar feeling of the portkey whisked him away.

"…_The Mage's Port was constructed in 1941(See Grindelwald Wars), to secure Japanese waters and safeguard Tokyo, specifically from foreign naval incursions. The Port still operates today and is a great source of income and trade. Its significance was cemented when the Emperor moved his 1__st__ Imperial Fleet to the port permanently as a garrison…_

"…_Another interesting fact about the Port is that it was the first to make use of the experimental Illusory Defense System. Much like the Fidelius Charm and the Notice-Me-Not Charm in function, the key difference is that this new system used ambient magic to power itself, making it more stable for long term use than the charms (as these required Magical Anchors). It also generated less maintenance. It is important to note, however, that the system is far more expensive to employ and may fail if a place lacks residual energy in relation to the area of coverage…" _

_-Top Ten Wizarding Port, by William Chase; June 2001 edition, Inquirer's Monthly_

Like or Hate –Just Tell me straight.


	8. Talking it over

Chapter 8: Talking it over

_**Herald International **_

_**Ionos-Azkaban Border War Resurges!**_

_**By Jeffery Thompson**_

"_**Yesterday, Ionian State Ship 'Patriot' opened fire on the coast of Marporre, an island disputed over by the Azkabanians and Ionians. Shortly after, armored men stormed the beaches and took control of the island, before quickly wiping out any resistance they encountered. The denizens of the island reportedly welcomed the Ionians with cheering and celebration. **_

_**The state of Azkaban has formally declared war in response to this attack, calling on all its men and allies to mobilize. The British Minister has said, however, that Britain would remain neutral in this new conflict, and would keep its priorities in rooting out the Death Eater infestation of Ireland. British Auror Commandant Scrimgeour has expressed his whole hearted approval of the Minister's decision, stating that their Ministry's resources would be better directed towards the extermination of the threat in Ireland, though refused to comment further on.**_

_**It is our belief that the New King of Ionos ordered this attack to reclaim the island, based on the press conference with Ionos' Chief Diplomat. Interestingly enough, this is the first time in nearly half a century that the islands of Ionos have acted under a united front…**_

_Continuation on Page 2…_

_For more details on the Ionos Azkaban Conflict...Page 3_

_South African Ministry to be examined by ICW regarding Apartheid Issues…Page 4A_

_Nicholas Flamel visits England…Page 4B_

_New King of Ionos…Page 5A_

_Interview: Dumbledore…Page 5B_

Emperor Akihito put down the magical newspaper, looking up to meet the knowing gaze of the teenage monarch before him. It annoyed him slightly that this boy, no older than twelve, had been able to orchestrate the events. But that annoyance gave way to another, stronger feeling…the prospect of opportunity. The opportunity, perhaps, was not just by trading with the upper hand, but through an alliance with a leader who was marked for greatness. Through their discussions, the Emperor could sense it. And being a somewhat traditional country, the phoenix calmly perched on the King's shoulder only reinforced this feeling.

"It seems that you were…correct in your assumption, Lord Ionos. Your Ministry has refused to support the Azkabanians. Knowing this, I see no reason why we cannot continue on with conducting our business. It shall be ready in two week's time." The Japanese Emperor assured.

"And no word of this gets to the Ministry?" Harry asked, stroking Hedwig's feathers.

The Emperor smiled slyly. "I see of no reason why our ally should concern themselves with the private economic dealings of my country. After all, they shall not be affected by this relatively small transaction."

Harry smiled broadly. "Excellent, the payment will be delivered to you through the International Mercantile Guild. After I end the war in my homeland, I shall send an expedition to help your men pacify the insurgent states. My Marines will be staying here of course to make the final preparations for our return while I visit China." In one swift movement, Hedwig took flight and disappeared from sight.

"Of course, time is of the essence here. May the Kami bless your plan." The Emperor said, ending their conversation.

**Hogwarts, Headmaster's Office…**

Dumbledore popped another sherbet lemon into his mouth, waiting patiently for his visitors to arrive. The recent events happening were quickly destabilizing the region, and anarchy, or at least an all out war, was becoming a likely possibility if things continued as they did. And for the first time in a long time, he found himself unsure of what to do, mainly because of the actions and events surrounding Harry Potter.

The boy was a gifted enigma, an unpredictable force that could tip the scales of war in an instant. With each passing day, Dumbledore found himself regretting alienating the Potter family, and for tolerating the Slivenson's arrogance in dealing with matters. But that was all in the past now, and he had better things to do than dwell on moments long gone.

He first realized his mistake early into Harry's first year, when his potential was shown to the world for the first time. Before, he had simply thought of the boy as an overenthusiastic reader. And since then, he had been meditating on his actions, and come to realize that when he tried to interfere, often it alienated him even more. He reached that conclusion at the beginning of Harry's second year. After that, he did his best to keep out of his way, stepping in only when necessary. He watched to see how Harry would work under such an environment, and unsurprisingly, he thrived better than ever.

Slivenson was quickly humbled, and kept in check after several humiliating events. The Weasley twins had been hired out by the boy for a spell development project, using funds from his personal emancipated account late into his second year, after his ordeal with the Ministry. His enemies within the school, the dreaded Mages of Anima, had either been sent to a rehabilitation center, or sided with him in the end. He was on par with Draco Malfoy for the unofficial title of Most Influential Slytherin, and had befriended a number of gifted individuals as well.

In a little under a year, he had practically pacified all his enemies within the school. While the overall picture appeared quite brutal, he had, in fact, acted only when push came to shove. After that, it wasn't beyond reason to assume Robert simply panicked. He had always been used to being surrounded by fans, and his will remained unopposed for the longest of times. With Harry Potter, all of that disappeared. His reputation was beaten to the ground. And while still substantial, slowly, the shift of power became apparent. In the boy's panic, he wrote to his father for advice, and the latter took the threat of Harry Potter to an extreme.

He threw Harry Potter into Azkaban, and orchestrated the teenager's trial. It caught everyone by surprise to be sure, and Dumbledore had tried to reason with the man, but to no avail. Albus supposed he feared Harry Potter too. He posed the threat of stealing the limelight from his son. Unintentional or not, this could not happen. For the Slivenson's power laid in the continued belief of the public in Robert's status as the Chosen One. If that was shattered, or a better alternative presented, it spelled the end of their family's prestige and wealth. In their disillusioned minds, they believed they would have been torn apart.

But Harry Potter proved his mettle. He survived…and then he recovered. Against all odds, when the dust had cleared, he stood to be the victor once again. The Slivenson's hold over society had been broken, and the Ministry lost face. And now, he stood to be the Ambassador, the youngest in history at that. It could be presumed that the Ministry had been forced into giving a concession, a withdrawal from supporting Azkaban, given the reports. This was, at first, quite puzzling, though it was soon made clear after this morning's papers arrived.

And thus, Harry Potter became even more important then Dumbledore ever dreamed of. He now had direct access to a King of a state, one that was seemingly on the rise. In the span of just two years, the power of the Slivenson's had reached an all time low, though still very formidable. The Potter Family had reached a new height of fame in the international community. Whether it was simply being very lucky, or a predestined fate, Dumbledore did not know. All he knew was that his feelings towards Harry Potter had certainly come along way. His view had changed from seeing a normal boy, into a potential master of magic; a misguided child, into the revealer of his own delusions.

A knock on his door brought him out of his musing, and it opened to reveal Lily Potter with an agitated Nicholas Flamel in tow. "Is there a reason you called me here today, Albus? Because might I tell you, I don't have a lot of free time to throw around after taking on a new apprentice." Flamel stated, glaring at his friend.

"My apologies, but I've called the two of you here to discuss the situation out country is currently facing. I fear we might be seeing a lot of destabilization in the government with the weeks to come. In that event, we must prepare to defend the country against Death Eaters. It may be time to reassemble the Order, and make new ties. For this reason, I've been wondering if you could ask your son to set up a meeting with the King of Ionos for me." He added pleadingly to the Potter.

Lily snickered uncharacteristically, leaving Dumbledore to wonder why. "I think that a meeting with my son would suffice if you want an alliance with this state, Albus." She replied.

"I'd rather like to meet this King to see if he is trustworthy before attempting to cement a pact with them." The mage countered.

"Oh trust me Albus, you've already met him, and you've known him for quite some time too." Lily answered.

"You know the identity of the King? Who is it, if I might be so bold as to inquire?"

Lily smirked at the aged headmaster. "You see Dumbledore house elves are quite useful for keeping an eye on children, and one in particular had orders to keep an eye on Harry during his stay in that archipelagic country. I wasn't about to agree to shipping him off to some strange place without any means of supervising him."

"You don't mean-"

"I do." Lily said, interrupting her former teacher. "Harry is the King."

Dumbledore slumped back into his chair, utterly befuddled. "Why haven't you told anyone? You could very well become the most influential family in Britain with this new revelation."

Lily looked offended by his claims. "Such a thing would be short lived and risky in the long run for my family. It would be better to play it safe for now. Besides, revealing an advantage like that so early…really Albus, where has your discretion gone to?"

"Very well then, I suppose we're safe in regards with Ionos-"

"I wouldn't be so hasty to decide if I were you, Albus." Flamel said. "From what I could gather from Alex Potter during our meetings, those two are particularly close. If you really want Harry on your side, it is Alex you should be seeking out. And after what's happened and your relationship with the Potters prior to today, I'd say that would be a very difficult task for you indeed."

"Surely you don't think they'd side with the Death Eaters would you?" Dumbledore asked worriedly.

"Side with? Probably not. Supporting your side in the war, however, has a rather slim chance of becoming reality. And there are far more dangerous things they could do to hurt you than just being neutral. If they decided to form their own faction in contrast to yours, you'll find that it will have a huge toll on your ranks."

"Then what would you suggest I do." Dumbledore asked, frustrated.

Lily looked thoughtful for a while, before speaking up. "Talk to Alex first. You have to fix your relationship with him on your own. James and I have worked hard to regain any semblance of a normal relationship with them, and I'm not about to give that up for your cause Albus. Good day."


	9. United in Victory

_**Disclaimer: I still don't own HP. **_

_**AN: Here it is at last, Chapter 9. Took me along time to get this out. Writer's Block can really screw you over. **_

**Chapter 9: United in Victory**

**Estepuerto, the Harbor of Marporre…**

It had barely been a week since the Azkabanians were completely routed, and already the city would have to withstand yet another assault. On the horizon, the sillouette of four warships lay in contrast to the setting sun. Its cannons pointed seaward, defiant against even the elements. On land, soldiers and civilians scuttled about, preparing for the inevitable invasion. Overseeing the preparations was Felix Storm.

A soldier hastily ran up to the General, saluting briskly. "General Storm, the King has made contact with us. He wants to speak to you, sir." The soldier presented a communication mirror to Felix, waiting for him to take it. Felix quickly turned around, and grabbed the mirror from the hands of his subordinate. With a wave of his hand, he dismissed the soldier, focusing his attention on the face in the mirror.

"My liege, it is heartening to hear from you again." Felix greeted.

"Bring me up to date with the situation on your end, General."

"We've taken control of the island, and strengthened the harbor's coastal defenses, as you instructed. We've begun to move all available manpower into the immediate vicinity of the city and the surrounding areas in response to the Azkabanian threats of invasion. Ten thousand strong are already in position. Another five thousand should arrive within 3 hours."

"Are what of the Air Armada?"

"The Dragons are reassembling and rearming in the forest under the command of Director Faren. They should be fully mobilized in half an hour." Felix reported dutifully.

"Very well, I need you to hold the island against a Fleet of twenty-three Battleships for as long as possible."

Felix calculated their chances of success in his head, and came to a quick conclusion. "We could hold for perhaps five hours at best. After that, we would either have to sound the retreat or risk total decimation. Might I be so bold as to ask what you're planning sir?" Felix asked, nervous.

"I plan to end this war, General. As it stands, we have little chance of fending off such a large naval force, even if I could reach you in time. Taking into account the four ships under you and the seven ships with me, we have less than half the battleships the Azkabanian Fleet can muster. Our only chance for a quick end to this otherwise lengthy war would be to force a submission from their Assembly."

A dawn of realization came upon the General's face as he absorbed the words of his King. "You plan to assault Azkaban Island." It was a statement, not a question.

"Exactly," Harry replied, nodding. "With this attack of theirs, they've already drained their lands of defenses. There will be little resistance from their remaining Marines and ships stationed in their capital. They will be outnumbered, outflanked, and ill prepared for such an engagement. Victory is certain; it is only a matter of when." Harry paused for awhile, gazing into the eyes of Felix. "Buy me four hours, and by this time tomorrow, we will have emerged victorious form this conflict. This war will be over, our lands will be united, and our goals will be achieved. Tonight, we make history."

**2 Hours later, Azkaban Island, Spire of Assembly…**

"Members of the Assembly, hear me out! We are gathered here today to witness the downfall of Ionos!" Cheering erupted from the frenzied crowd of legislators. The man smiled to himself, as he signaled to the guards stationed at the door. One of them moved towards the center of the room, and began setting up a Holo-Mapper. "With this wonderful instrument that has been given to us by the English Ministry, we can now view the battle as it takes place."

The device shined brightly, before releasing a rapidly growing halo of light. The boundaries of the circle extended to 30 meters in diameter, before settling. Three dimensional images and figures made of light flickered to life within the circle.

It appeared that no ships had been able to breach the port, although some ships had already landed a few kilometers off. There were perhaps a dozen dragons circling above the port, the only thing below them being flaming wrecks. One or two Ionian ships were anchored near the harbor while men rushed to and fro in a desperate attempt to repair the ships. In the forests, marines clashed with Ionian Cavalry in a bid for control over the nearby villages. Ionian troops began marching out of the city to bolster the ranks of their comrades in the woods.

Suddenly, the images disappeared as violent blasts shook the tower, knocking several guards to the ground. Panic quickly spread over the legislators. A guard near the window looked outside to see what was happening. "Sir! Ionian Warships approaching from the West!" He informed them frantically.

"Send our ships after them!" One man screamed.

"It's too late, they've already been sunk." Another soldier responded, getting up.

"Then send the Dementors at them!" Another one yelled.

The guard shook his head in dismay. "The Dementors are loyal only to the King. They won't leave the prison unless the King says so. And seeing as we have no King, as of yet, moving them would be an impossibility. The Aurors won't help us either. They're under ceasefire orders form the British Ministry, as some of you might now."

"Then what can we do, Captain?"

"I suggest that the tower be reinforced, and to draw up all the reserves to bolster the outer wall of the Spire." The Captain said, moving towards a window to get a better overview of the situation.

"That would leave the villages open to attack. They'd be massacred without our protection."

"With all due respect sir, there's nothing we can do to help them. The Ionians have already taken the harbor by storm, from what I can see. Our only chance is to hold up in the Spire until reinforcements arrive. And the longer we stand here arguing about what to do, the less time we have to prepare for the onslaught. We must be decisive." The Captain said, turning to face the legislators.

The Assembly looked to one another, as if communicating telepathically. Then, one man stepped forward, and nodded to the Captain. "You have our backing. Do whatever is necessary, Captain."

The Captain saluted briskly. "Yes sir." Turning to face his men, he said. "Lawson, Jones, sound the recall order. The rest of you men, come with me. We need to reinforce the gates in case of a breach." With that, the guards ran off to do their duty, leaving the Assembly alone.

**Donovan Orthex, Eastern Coast of Azkaban…**

Donovan waited in hiding for the signal to storm the Spire. With him were about three dozen Guardians, armed with swords and wands. While the Azkaban Guard had their attention focused solely on the Warships and the harbor, his men would remain undetected and poised to strike at the heart of the island. They had but one goal they needed to achieve: secure the gates of the Spire.

A red flare shot into the sky at a breakneck speed, visible for barely a second. It would have been invisible to anyone who wasn't looking. And seeing as a battle was going on right now, Donovan was certain they were the only ones in the island who would have spotted the flare. It was unmistakable. "Let's move!"

As one, the party surged forward, running up to the outer walls of the Spire virtually unnoticed. Upon reaching the wall's base, they immediately threw their grappling hooks at the battlements above, and began scaling the wall. In moments, they were inside the Spire's perimeter. "Squad 1, take the left side, Squad 2, the right side. Clear the walls of any hostiles. Squad 3, with me; we'll be heading straight for Spire's gates."

With their orders received, the group split up to do what they had been assigned. Donovan sprinted forward, wand and sword in hand. What few guards had noticed them we're quickly subdued by stunners before they could offer any resistance.

In the distance, a mounted platoon rode through the scattered guards with ease, heading straight for the Spire.

**Ten minutes later, Spire of Assembly, the Assembly Room…**

The doors to the Assembly Room were ripped from their hinges violently, sending them flying. Fifty Guardians walked into the room in two columns, before spreading out to form 2 rows, wands facing the Azkabanians. Harry walked into the room calmly, with both hands behind him. "Well Gentlemen, I've taken your beloved Spire and have this island captive. Are you ready to talk, or perhaps I should just let your land be pillaged? It's your call."

"You may think you've won here, but our Fleet will avenge our deaths. As we speak, Estepuerto is being razed to the ground!"

"I wouldn't be so certain of that. According to the reports I've received, your men are having difficulty breaching the city, despite the fact that the outlying villages have already come into your possession. And let's not forget that every moment that passes, my forces are bolstered while yours are diminished by the Dragon Armada. This war can be over without further bloodshed. Withdraw your claims over my Island, and I shall leave your Capital untouched. I ask of only this one concession from you. Refuse my offer, and the only alternative I can offer is the destruction of your lands."

"…_The Storming of the Spire was one of Lord Ionos' first major victories against a foreign power. Lord Harry has been praised greatly by his people for this stunning and decisive victory which directly caused the end of the war in his favor. In recent years, however, the focus has shifted form the Lord Ionos' tactical brilliance to the carelessness of the Azkabanian High Command, and more specifically, Admiral Lothar. _

_By this point, most of Ionos' initial problems when it passed into the administration of Lord Harry had already been solved, or was in the process of being solved. The rapid build up of military personnel in the Imperium resulted in either the elimination or integration of dissidents and bandits. Their position as a naval power in the English Channel was slowly being cemented due to the humiliating defeat of the Azkabanians and the importation of several warships. A trade agreement with the People's Republic of China solved their lack of food, although how the King managed to enact such an agreement with the Communist super state is still a mystery to this day…"_

_-excerpt from: The Golden Age, Chapter 3: The Early Days, by Geoffrey Aquinas_

"…_Marporre Island was originally a Portuguese Colony established in the 1400s. By the 1700s, the colony passed on to the hands of Ionos, who, in exchange for the island, guaranteed their support against a war with France. During the Magical State Wars, the island served as a strategic naval location for the Ionian Navy, especially when fighting against the neighboring state of Azkaban due to its close proximity to Azkaban Island (barely two hours away by ship)…"_

_-excerpt from European Geology: Volume 5: Anglo Region, published by the Prime Papers Inc._


	10. The Irish Deal

**AN: Alright I know it's been a really long time since I updated, but certain issues in my life kept me very busy. I hope you'll all forgive me for my absence. **

**2 Days Later, Zyder…**

The streets of the Capital were filled to the brim.

On either side of the street, men, women and children were lined up; cheering as the soldiers of Ionos marched passed them. Slowly, the procession of ten thousand iron-clad warriors made their way across the city, towards Montfortal. They marched in unison to their cadence, heads held high as they celebrated their victory.

At the head of the parade were General Felix Storm and his Legionnaires in the place of honor. They were the last of the veterans who had fought countless bloody wars in the name of their King. Grim-faced and determined, they marched with an air of confidence and discipline that was unmatched by those following them. To them, this was but one more conflict they had surmounted.

Following them was the Dragon's Guard, led by Director Faren Serathi. Mounted atop their battle horses and donned in their Mithril armor and their silken banners flying overhead they were a sight to behold for the citizens, who had never seen the Guardians fully assembled before. With their heads held high, they marched with a sense of authority that only came with victory. And though this was only the first occasion they had openly served in combat against a foreign power; they were confident of victory in many more battles to come.

Then came the formerly rogue Nighthawk Regiment led by the newly promoted Commandant Verian Clave. They had no flashy equipment or special status, but everyone knew that it was their bravery and valiance that had won them their place. Amongst all the engaged military groups, they had suffered the most casualties, well over half of their number. If not for their actions in holding the ports of Estepuerto, the Azkabanians may have very well won the battle.

After the Nighthawk Regiment were the Dragon Elites headed by Director Sinther Atheros and Agent Donovan Orthex. Instead of the usual swords that most of their compatriots had, they were armed with spears over three meters wide. It acted as an ideal weapon for them in the air, and could be quite formidable for a phalanx group on foot.

And so the parade went on, with each group following the one before them, each headed by their won leader until the procession finally reached its destination, in the heart of Montfortal. Atop a platform, Harry, fully dressed in his royal garbs, smiled widely as he saw them filter in. Behind him stood the civilian members of the Ionian Council, all dressed accordingly.

Harry silently cast a Sonorus charm, and held his wand closer to his chest. "My people, today we are gathered for an occasion that will go down in history. For fifty long years, our lands have remained divided by strife and discord. Famine and insurrections, indeed these had been at the forefront on all our minds. Uncertainty and doubt plagued us all, with each man and woman waking up to a day that offered nothing but hardships." The crowd remained silent throughout.

"Today, however, I am happy to say, that our situation has changed. Those who sought to sow discord among us have been rooted out! Those who sought to take our land have been forced back! Our lands have been made whole once more! Our existence is no longer under threat. We started off with the enemy at our very doorsteps. Now, we are at theirs." Jubilant cheering started up, especially from those soldiers who were present.

"Food is no longer scarce. Our agreement with the lands of the East ensures an abundance of supply for years to come." Now it was the civilian populace's turn to cheer. "Together, we have faced death and destruction. And together, we have surmounted each threat, one after the other, beating them back. Today, the world knows that when we were faced with the prospect of certain defeat, we did not succumb! We did not yield! We did not back down!" Emphasizing his words, he pounded his fist three times. "We took defeat by its horns and tossed it aside! Now, my people, after the battles have been waged and the dust has now settled, I offer this to you. Peace and Prosperity!" Shouts of joy filled the air as Harry finished his speech. The sound of clanging metal was soon heard as those soldiers present began showing their approval of the King.

Harry raised both his hands, effectively silencing the crowd. "But we must not forget those who have died for us; those unsung heroes whose names shall be swept away by time. Though we cannot do anything for them now, we can honor their sacrifice for their country and their comrades."

"To the Legionnaires of General Felix Storm, I offer you this gift." Harry extended his right hand outwards. One of his aides stepped forward, holding a banner emblazoned with a phoenix. On a closer look, it held an uncanny resemblance to the King's own phoenix. General Felix stepped forward to accept the banner on behalf of his men. "From this day forth, you shall now be known as the Phoenix Legion. For from the ashes of the old order, you were reborn." A cry came up form the ranks of the Legionnaires as Felix was handed the banner.

"Soldiers! Because of your actions, we are united once more in a common goal. Today, Ionos owes you all its thanks." And though those words were not spoken with as much power, it elicited the loudest cheering form both the populace and the military. Harry smiled to himself and stepped back, raising his arm in salute to the soldiers below.

**Montfortal Throne Room, Ionian Imperium Council…**

"Let the tenth meeting of the Ionian Imperium Council be called to order." Rigan said, banging his gavel as the members of said Council took their seats. The King, as always, sat on his Throne. The twelve members sat to either side of him, with him in the center. As Chief Advisor to the King, Rigan sat to his right. "My Liege, our first agenda for today is the matter with the Japanese. The Emperor of Japan sends his regards. He hopes your reign be long and prosperous one and that you will keep true to your word."

"Counselor Hyde and Director Sinther Atheros, I shall charge both of you with returning a reply to the Emperor. You shall be accompanied by the Nighthawk Regiment and the Dragon Elites to be led by Commandant Verian Clave once they have been brought back to nominal strength befitting of a Regiment. General Raphalle, as acting head of the Militia, you shall coordinate with the Commandant to ensure he is provided enough men." Harry instructed. The men bowed to show their obeisance.

"My liege, would it be prudent to send so many of our men to battle so quickly? We have barely returned to a state of peace. The people might not find it comforting that we are plunging headlong into another conflict, one that is outside our borders and barely concerns us." Hyde said.

"This matter concerns Ionos because it concerns our honor. The value, of which you should be aware, is also considerable. Do you think we would have gotten such excellent terms with our negotiations if it had not been for our integrity? The eastern countries have trusted us and we shall not forsake them. We cannot. They have enough men to drown us in human wave attacks if they so wished, and to earn their ire is no wise thing. It also concerns us, because those rebels we're putting down in Japan have been giving refuge to corsairs, and they threaten our supply lines from the east. As for the substantial military force, I want them to overwhelm those rebels in Japan. The faster they finish, the faster we can get them back. That will be the end of this matter." Hyde bowed in obedience and wisely remained silent.

"Your Grace, I would like to requisition more men to be drafted into the Dragon Riders." Sinther requested.

"I'm afraid I must deny you today, Director. I do not believe our funds would be put in the best of use training more men. Make do with what Riders and Elites you have under your command. Another thing, I want a full inventory of our current military. General Raphalle, you will take charge of this." Harry instructed. He urged the Counselors to bring forth the next agenda.

Rigan was all too eager to supply him this. "My liege, there is a diplomat from Ireland here to meet with the Council. She wish to discuss a possible alliance against the insurgent force known as Death Eaters, currently occupying the former UK holdings in Northern Ireland."

Harry was startled by this, visibly so. He had not made any diplomatic gestures towards the Irish, service versa up until this point. In fact, there was almost no reason that came to his mind why the Irish should choose to form an alliance with Ionos against the Death Eaters. "Send her in."

The two Guardians manning the doors opened it immediately, revealing a tall Irish woman well in her sixties. She walked forward with an air of confidence around her. "Catherine Sheehan, your Lordship." She said, introducing herself at the same time curtseying to show deference to Harry's position.

Living up to his title of Chief Diplomat, Hyde was the first to speak. "It is to our understanding you wish to form an alliance with us against these "Death Eaters". Why?"

"It is the belief of the Irish Ministry that the growing Death Eater presence is a danger to the safety of Ireland. They are not only terrorists and supporters of the Dark Lord Voldemort, but have also committed other atrocities against mankind. Furthermore, as a member state of the ICW, Ireland has an obligation to see to it that this threat be put down and to help maintain peace." She recited in rehearsed fashion.

"That's fine and all, and we expect your countries noble intentions, but why do you ask us, specifically, to help you? Why don't you give us the real reason." Hyde replied.

"Very well, if you insist. Currently, this has been classified as a Regional Threat, which rather limits the numbers of nations we can call upon to help us. Ireland cannot risk going to war alone. We also cannot risk doing nothing. The only choice we have is either to negotiate with these terrorists, which is detestable, or to expel them from our lands."

"And thereby placing all of Ireland under your Ministry's control." Harry said, stating what everyone was thinking.

The woman pursed her lips. "That would be a beneficial result as well."

Harry continued to speak his mind. "The UK Ministry and Azkaban are both suffering from recent defeats and have had their military crippled. They both will not act. As for the other Autonomous states, none of them are nearly strong enough to consider going up against the Death Eaters." He paused, and seeing her nod in agreement, finally showed her where he was leading them to with all of his ponderings. "If we choose to help you reclaim your lands, what benefit would Ionos receive? Why should we help you? Our past does not make us friends. As of now, Ionos is perfectly happy to consolidate, with a buffer between us and the Death Eaters. Why should Ionos send her sons to war for you whom we owe nothing?"

"Your lordship, it appears you are no fool, despite your youth. The Irish Ministry had expected this, however. We are prepared to offer you Newcastle, Belfast, and everything in between and to the east of the two as a permanent settlement of Ionos. Residents of that area will be relocated." Harry clasped his hands together in front of him, and weighed the gains and losses from each choice.

On one hand, more space was always welcome, and he needed more land for his people to live in. It would also serve as an excellent staging point against the English Ministry if it ever came to that. On the other, a separated land like that was more unwieldy, and there was no telling if there were other dangers to the area like werewovles or acromantulas. Even dire wolves were a possible threat in places that remote.

"We shall consider your proposition. We shall tomorrow."


	11. Returning Home

**AN: Alright here is my next chapter, hope you guys enjoy. And feel free to attack the comment button below ^^**

**Chapter 11: Returning Home**

**August 27, Ionian Imperium Council…**

"Let the eleventh meeting of the Ionian Imperium Council be called to order in the first year of our King Harry." The familiar words rang in the ears of every Councilman as yet another session took place in the throne room of Montfortal. "To begin the meeting, our liege would like a few words."

Harry stood up, locking eyes with every man in the room before beginning. "As most of you should be aware, the September approaches quickly, and with it, my need to return to Hogwarts." He raised one hand to stop them from speaking, fully aware his choice was an unpopular one. "Please Counselors, let me speak. I am aware that several of you are against my return into the lands under the jurisdiction of the Ministry. Rest assured that I am still safe there.

"My status to them is only a diplomat, and as such, to attempt to take me as hostage would be far too risky a move. Furthermore, I have reached a compromise with the Ministry. They will be allowing me to bring ten men with me to serve as guards. The reason being that Hogwart's defenses itself are quite substantial, and to bring more would pose a serious threat to the school itself."

"My lord, with all due respect, returning to that school seems to be petty. Your place is here, to guide your people." Hyde grumbled.

"Counselor Hyde, I must finish my magical education. Would you have your King be mocked as illiterate? I am this nation's representative, so this is not discussable. Aside from that, the allies that I might still gain from continuing my education there would be an invaluable asset in the future. " Harry answered.

"Before I leave, I must make some appointments. General Raphalle, you are appointed as Supreme War Magus of Ionos. In addition, Director Faren Serathi, will be officially appointed as Captain of the Dragon's Guard."

He paused to observe their reactions. So far, they seemed unsurprised, as if they had been expecting this. He turned to Rigan. "Council Lord and Master Advisor Rigan, in my leave you shall rule in proxy. However, I am aware that it shall be difficult for you to fulfill your duties as both Regent and Council Lord." Many of the Counselors had moved to the edge of their seat in interest. Harry turned to face Hyde. "Counselor Hyde, from this moment forth, you are appointed as Lord of the Ionian Imperium Council." Both men bowed deeply to their King in acceptance of their new roles. Mutterings broke out among the assembled men at the unexpected proclamation.

"Lord Hyde, I entrust to you the proceedings of the Council as well as the strengthening our diplomatic relations in the East. Make sure that our affairs there are brought to a speedy resolution."

"I shall not fail you, my liege." Thomas said. His voice was filled with pride at the honor bestowed upon him.

"My liege, what should we do about the Irish?" The new Supreme War Magus asked.

"Do we have the manpower to spare considering that we have forces committed to aid the Japanese as well as maintaining a strong border presence with Azkaban and maintaining enough men to ensure civil order?" Harry asked.

Raphalle looked contemplative for a moment, thinking it through. "We may have four thousand foot in reserve. This can be supported by perhaps five hundred horsemen and another five hundred archers. The three ships from Norway are bound to be returned before we can launch an expedition. We have five ships left from our battle with Azkaban. Three of those will be sent to Japan. The two we can still use."

"As for Dragons, my liege, of the fifty-eight we have, only twenty eight are battle ready. The rest are injured or under training. Perhaps two squadrons of four will be able to support. The rest will be needed for patrols or to support the Japanese Expedition." Sinther continued.

"And with those forces, what are the odds of us emerging from the conflict in Ireland victorious?" Harry asked.

"With support from the Irish, I would say the odds are in slightly our favor." Raphalle answered.

"Very well then, Supreme War Magus, I entrust you with assembling and leading this expedition." Harry said.

"Thank you, my liege." Raphalle said.

At the same moment, the doors burst open as ten handpicked Guardians marched into the room. At their head was Faren, donned in full battle gear. Trailing behind was Kippy, the house elf that had been assigned to Harry by his mother especially for his trip to Ionos. "My King, your carriage is ready. All the preparations have been accomplished as per your instruction."

Harry stood up slowly, removing his crown from his head, and placing it lightly on the table in front of him. The staff he held in his right hand he gave to Rigan. "Lord Regent, let this staff be a symbol of the trust and authority I have given you." Rigan accepted the staff with both hands, bowing deeper. "Walk with me to my carriage, Lord Regent."

"As you wish, sire." Rigan replied, walking in step with Harry as they were led away from the room.

"Are you disappointed that I had to replace you as Council Lord?" Harry asked hesitantly.

"No, my King. If you should recall, I had already asked permission to retire. Whatever post you give to me, I shall accept humbly." Rigan replied.

"That is good. Hyde is an ambitious man. Hopefully, he is also a competent one."

"Do not worry about his competence. It is his loyalty you should be more concerned about."

"You do no trust him?"

"We have been rivals for some time. I am not sure how he will act now that his status has been elevated."

"Are you not Lord Regent? You forget that you are still his superior."

"And when you return I shall be nothing but your Advisor and-"

"And what? Once I return, you will be under my protection. Unless the man wishes to be charged with treason, no harm shall come to you." Harry said assertively. "You are the man I have entrusted the Staff with. You are the one who commands the Dragons in my absence." Then smiling grimly, he continued. "You have my Crown, the Horn and my Staff. The only thing you need now is my Ring, and you could usurp me." Rigan looked alarmed at that.

"Don't worry, it was a joke." Harry reassured him while unconsciously reaching out to touch the Sigil of House Peverell on his left hand. "I still don't know why it is I that was chosen as the successor to Ionos. By all logic, my brother would have done a far better job and have more legitimacy as well."

"The reasons of Fate are not for mortal men to know, sire. We must be content with the lot that is given to us and make do with it." Rigan answered wisely as they arrived at their destination.

"Farewell, my friend. I hope to see you soon." Harry said, stepping into his carriage.

"May God keep you safe, my King." Rigan replied in kind, just as the carriage door was shut.

**5 Hours Later…**

"My liege, we are about to arrive at your house." Faren said suddenly, breaking the reverie of the King.

"That is good. And from now until we return to Ionos, you and your men shall not refer to me as your King or your liege lord." Harry instructed.

"Yes sir." A loud thud was heard, signifying that the carriage had landed on the outskirts of the lot of Potter Manor. The carriage door automatically swung open to reveal lush greeneries. Harry stepped out of the carriage first, to see the Guardians already assembled and ready to move out. Once Faren stepped out beside him, the carriage took off again. "Your things are already in the Manor sir. The house elf insisted we let her go in advance."

"Let's start walking then. I'd rather hoped we could catch Lunch."

**10 minutes later…**

As the Manor slowly grew bigger in their sights, Harry could clearly make out his mother waiting for him at the porch. "Harry, it is so good to see you again. How was Ionos? Did they feed you properly?" Her mother asked in rapid succession, hugging him at the same time.

"I am well. And yes, they fed me properly." Harry answered, as he was released from the rib crushing hug all mothers seemed capable of. An air of unease hung between the two before Harry finally spoke up. "How much do you know?"

She faltered slightly, a momentary look of uncertainty in her eyes quickly replaced by feigned ignorance. "What do you mean?"

"The only reason the elf would have been recalled as soon as we arrived would have been to report to you about what I've been up to. How much has the elf told you?" Harry asked, sighing. He had a slight suspicion his mom wouldn't make it easy for him. At the back of his mind, he supposed that although his relationship with his family had improved remarkably, his parents were wary of doing anything to jeopardize that…including informing him that they were well updated on his activities. The next few words he heard from his mother dispelled any doubts he had about the validity of the last thought.

"Kippy has told me everything, Lord Ionos." She said in an almost teasing manner, with a smile on her lips.

Harry smiled. "I am still you son. Nothing has changed."

"Nothing has changed? Are you serious? I just found out that my son was involved in a series of military engagements. And that he is the Lord of a State." She answered, exasperated.

"I mean between us. Nothing has changed between us." After a moment of silence, he spoke up again. "I suppose Father and Katy know?"

"Your Father knows. Katy doesn't. As for Alex, he has been difficult to contact."

"And how have you all fared during the summer?"

"Alex, as you might know, is in an apprenticeship with Nicholas Flamel. Katy has spent her time going to Galas and Balls, occasionally visiting her friends. And your father has just recently returned from Spain. He is at Gringotts now, along with Katy." Lily answered, entering the Potter Manor gracefully with her son trailing behind. The Guardians followed as inconspicuously as a group of men armed to the teeth possibly could.

"And what about you? How have you been mom?" Harry asked.

Lily smiled at the question. "Well of course I've spent my summer worrying over you, my darling boy." She said, turning around and pinching his cheek for effect. "Come, let's have lunch. You must be famished after such a log trip. Besides, I had the house elves whip up your favorite. Will your men be joining us?"

"They tend not to join me in my meals, so I think not. Although be prepared for at least two of them to act like statues around us." Harry had been observing everything in Potter Manor, taking in the familiar sights. And suddenly, it dawns on him what it is he's feeling. "It's good to be back." He whispers to the wind. Faint as his voice may have been, it brought a smile to his mother's face as her ears picked up on the barely uttered words.

"…_The post of Supreme War Magus remains, to this day to be the highest rank in magical military tradition since it_s _establishment by Lord Janus Grey of Azkaban in 1653. It encompasses all the divisions headed by the War Magi (singular War Magus). In most cases, the Supreme War Magus is in charge of the overall military standing of a state, as well as advising the Head of State about military affairs. The post also entails the need to direct large-scale troop movements and to coordinate a feasible military strategy among the War Magi…" _

_-excerpt from: Chapter 3, Magical Warfare (1__st__ edition) by Charles Nott_


	12. Business as Usual

AN: Guys, please review. Thanks

Chapter 12: Business as Usual

**August 28, Gringotts Bank, Diagon Alley Branch…**

Harry walked into the bank and marched straight into the inner sanctums where the offices of higher ranked goblins resided. With single-minded determination, he strode up to the office of Senior Goblin Chamlore Ironfist and burst into the room without so much as a knock on the door. Inside the office, Harry noted, were two seated goblins he was well-acquainted with. The first was obviously the owner of the office. The second one was a bit more of a surprise though. It was his Assets Manager, Griphook. He paused deliberately for a moment, shifting his eyes suspiciously from one goblin to the next, before taking a seat.

"Will one of you explain to me why I've been called here today?"

The two goblins looked at each other, as if playing a silent game between them to see who would have to do it. Finally, the more junior one sighed, and turned to face Harry again. "Harry, we have called you here today to discuss the alarming rate by which your wealth has decreased. While it is not standard policy for us to interfere with how you use your money, as your Financial Advisor and close acquaintance, it is my duty to stop you from traversing down a foolhardy path. Out of the combined thirty million Galleons you have inherited from Peverell, Amadeus, and Raveus, you have managed to spend over half of that in two months. Furthermore, you have given us signed orders to liquefy any other assets you might have inherited from these lines, presumably to spend as well. I cannot help but wonder why a man as intelligent as you would choose to squander his wealth." Griphook said, eyeing his friend with disappointment.

"I am not 'squandering my wealth' as you put it. And thirdly, I have not been informed I had inherited the Amadeus and Raveus lines. When did that happen?"

"You inherited those lines the moment you were freed from Azkaban. Being no longer a prisoner, and having received your Emancipation from the Ministry, they no longer had the right to continue restricting your access to your full inheritance." Griphook said. "And stop changing the subject. This meeting is supposed to be about talking some sense into your head, not about your inheritance."

"Don't worry I know what I'm doing."

"Harry, this is a serious matter. The rate you are spending your money is worrying. I don't know of many people who would spend that much money in such a short period of time unless they were gambling it off. It is…worrying." Chamlore said.

Harry looked at both goblins in front of him, and sighed. "I can't tell you what I'm doing with it just yet. It's not that I don't trust you guys, but to reveal anything at this point could seriously harm my plans. I can tell you this though. I'm not gambling it off, as you are implying, and it certainly isn't illegal. I am also not wasting it. In fact, one could say it is actually a long term investment."

"You have yet to break our trust in you and your business choices have been impeccable so far. So we'll trust your choice for now and honor your wish for secrecy." Griphook said.

"That's great. Now, what else have I inherited from Amadeus and Raveus exactly? I know that the Lordship of Peverell was dissolved when the last Peverell died off and the Potters became the de facto main line."

"Raveus, while being an old family, had never been particularly wealthy or prominent enough to be granted a seat in the Wizengamot. As for Amadeus, they did hold a seat several hundred years ago but they gave it away for unknown reasons."

"Excellent, I won't be bothered by any more of those pesky meetings then. What did I inherit exactly?"

"You received seven million galleons from Amadeus and three million from Raveus. All real estate was sold before you inherited so no concerns there."

Harry nodded. "How fares my delicatessen?"

"It does well. Too well, in fact. Manager Blueridge reports that the need to expand the store is becoming a pressing issue as there is no longer enough space to accommodate all the daily customers they must accommodate. It is becoming more of a restaurant than a delicatessen as you had originally planned."

"Very well, tell Blueridge to expand into the adjacent lot I own. Also Griphook, try to find some lots on sale in Vertic or Horizon Alley."

Griphook nodded, scribbling down some notes on a parchment he had. "What about in the Sorcerer's Bazaar?"

Harry shook his head. "Not yet the time to attempt expanding there. Maybe in the future. Sons of Stone, it has been a pleasure meeting with you today. If you will excuse me, I must be on my way. My family is expected to have lunch with the Weasleys today and I shan't hear the end of it if I am late." Harry nodded to each goblin once, before turning to leave.

Once he was out of earshot, Chamlore spoke up. "Do you trust him?"

"I…I'm not sure. His track record has been exemplary so far, but it makes me uneasy to see him spend his wealth so quickly. What about you?"

"He is my friend, one of my few human friends actually. Naturally, I am worried that his youth and arrogance might be getting the best of him. But he has shown wisdom and maturity well past his age. He's a man of honor, so I do trust him. Only time will tell if my trust is misplaced. But for now, he is my business partner, friend and perhaps one of the few men out there willing to fight for us goblins. It wouldn't do to alienate him over this matter."

"We shall see."

**Ionos, Montfortal…**

"Has the Council come to a decision?" The Irish diplomat asked hastily.

"We have. The Council has decided to accept your proposal. We shall be sending five thousand men to aid you in your war in exchange for the lands you have promised us. We have a request though." Rigan said.

The woman tilted her head slightly to one side. "What might that be?"

"We wish for our Supreme War Magus to accompany you back to Ireland in order to coordinate the retaking of Ireland and ensure strategic cohesion between our forces."

The woman smiled, and without pausing, answered. "I am certain that there will be no problems with that. Thank you for your time, the Minister will be pleased to know we have reached an agreement so quickly. I hope this shall lead to better relations between our two states." She bowed low, before turning to leave.

"That was interesting." Rigan turned around in surprise, unaware that someone had been watching the proceedings. "Relax, sir. It's only me." Donovan Orthex, the Dragon Elite attached to the Phoenix Legion, said, raising both hands in mock surrender. "No need to be alarmed."

"Don't sneak up on me like that. You'll make me suffer from a heart attack one of these days." Rigan muttered. "I need to ask you something. Do you think it would be wise to leave General Storm as the commander of the garrisons?"

"He is loyal to the King, and indirectly, to us if that is what you are asking. I wouldn't trust him with some of our more sensitive information, but of doubts that he will become a turncoat I have none. Besides, his men aren't ready for another campaign. They need time to bring themselves back to full numbers and train their recruits up to an acceptable level of combat readiness."

"Very well, I have another question. Do you think that General Storm would be opposed to having his men help around?"

Sinther frowned at that. "What do you mean?"

"Have you noticed how we have four new docks being built? Or how the foundations for buildings are being set up everywhere? How roads are suddenly being commissioned here and there?"

"Of course I have. You would have to be blind not to see it. But where is this leading?"

"Who do you think pays for all this?"

He pursed his lips. "I would presume the state."

Rigan shook his head. "The state's treasury barely breaks even. We don't have the money for such extensive development. I suspect that the King is using his own acquired wealth to fund these projects. But the speed by which these projects are being completed is less than satisfactory. I have been ordered to oversee these constructions to ensure they are completed in good order. In line with that, I wondered if we might be able to ask some of the soldiers to participate in the construction. Keep them busy, so to speak."

Donovan paused for a moment, before locking eyes with his superior. "Why are you asking me this instead of General Storm?"

"Because out of all the people I trust explicitly, you know him the best. If it was the King giving this command directly, I'm sure the General would be happy to comply. But I am not the King, and it wouldn't do to earn the ill will of the man we are placing in command of our forces here." Rigan said wisely.

"I think that the General might like this idea. After all, it should serve as an excellent training regime focusing on physical strength and unity. Would you like me to convey your message, sir?"

Rigan nodded, dismissing the Donovan with a wave of his hand. Spinning on his heel, he walked towards a nearby table with stacks of folders on them. With an expert eye, he deftly picked out a single folder, and opened it. Skimming through it, he changed certain parts of the parchment, making corrections here and there before skimming through it once more for anything he may have overlooked

_OPERATION: RECLAMATION_

_Status: Completed Successfully _

_Objectives: To search for and crown the new King of Ionos _

_To unify the five original Ionian Islands, and secure the Ionian borders_

_To eliminate the threat of a quick Ionian annihilation _

_To reestablish Ionian presence on an international stage_

_To establish a Kingsguard _

_Initiated by: Clark Sinther, Dragon Elite Operative _

_Approved on: July 18, 2002_

_Approved by: Falthas Rigan, Lord Regent and Master Advisor_

There were several other parchments compiled in the folder, such as a copy of the Guardian's Decree, reports and accounts on the retaking of Silidus, Prodimus and Marporre, detailed descriptions on several well known rebel leaders collected throughout the years, and a map following all known military movements. There was even a Crystal Holographic recording on the coronation of the King. However, the thickest part of the compilation was in the form of Faren Serathi's meticulous research and notes on the eligibility of the King.

Sighing heavily, Rigan closed the folder, and moved it to another stack on his table, where it would eventually be moved into the castle's storage room for classified operations such as this. He looked at the closed folder fondly, as if saying goodbye to a friend. Then with sudden drive and purpose, he began to look through another folder.

"…_The question many wizards ask Lord Ionos is the mystery surrounding his Inheritance. For how could a third born child inherit anything from his family? To answer this question is no easy matter, and it has taken several dedicated historians and experts in the field to determine how it was all made possible. The line of Peverell has had many branches (notably: the Potters, the Starks, and the Whites) when sons or daughters of the line either changed their name or were married off. The last of the Peverells, Kendric Peverell (aka Kendrick the Mad) did not name a successor but rather described him as "a man of my blood touched by Magic". This rather vague description was fulfilled when Harry Potter was part of the three children attacked by the Dark Lord Voldemort. Being a male blood relative and having been touched by the Killing Curse made Harry Potter the most suitable candidate and therefore the heir to the Peverell Line. _

_As for the lines of Amadeus and Raveus, these were eventually integrated into the general Potter Line through intermarriage. When the last of those that bore the names died, the Inheritance immediately passed onto the patriarch of the Potter Family, James Potter. Subsequently, he bequeathed many lesser lines as part of his three children's inheritance (immediately inheritable upon reaching adulthood), which was not uncommon at the time for Pureblood Families. This was an old tradition used to be done in order to eventually maintain the Family names of lines that had disappeared due to the lack of an immediate Male Heir as well as to decrease the chances of infighting in families because of succession squabbles..."_

_-excerpt from: Mage Network, Historical Documentaries, transcript of episode XII: Harry Potter_

"…_kingsguard (n.) \KINGS-guard\ _

_a group tasked with the official capacity of defending the head of a state_

_an organization whose primary purpose is for the defense of high ranking officials or things of high value whether strategic, economic, or sentimental_

_Etymology:_

_A compound word combining the words 'King's' and 'Guard'. The word was coined by Sir Jonathan Greengrass in reference to the Imperial Guards of the Japanese Emperor in 1894. _


	13. Letters

**Chapter 13: Letters **

_Sire, _

_The construction and reparation of our road networks is well under way. I estimate that the roads shall be finished in two months time. The docks shall finish three months after, and the new buildings shall be completed in six months time. However, we are in dire need of more manpower to finish constructions in Ionos and Marporre. For this matter, I have requested the garrisoned soldiers to help alleviate the burden of labor._

_Lord Hyde, Director Atheros, and the Supreme War Magus have already for their respective destinations. So far, all goes according to plan. Attached below are their respective reports._

_Another matter of concern is the recent arrival of several delegations. The goblins, the dwarves, and the gnomes are all vying for exclusive rights to mine our mountains, as well as to establish a bank within our capital. To be frank, sire, I grow weary of their constant bickering in the Throne Room. The goblins are prepared to offer us ten percent of their profits for the bank, and a constant stream of goblin crafted arms for the mining rights. The dwarves are offering the free use of Dwarven Mercenaries, and the Gnomes want a seventy-thirty profit sharing._

_Additionally, with our waters safeguarded, an envoy from the Merpeople Sanctuary of Bermuda arrived yesterday. They wish to be given Ionian citizenship and the right to settle in Ionian waters. I await your counsel on this matter, as I am frankly unaware how to answer them. In my years of service, we have never been so sought after by the other magical races before. _

_Your servant,_  
_Falthas Rigan_  
_Lord Regent of Ionos, Master Advisor to the Lord Ionos, Baron of Vonos_

* * *

_To: The King of Ionos_  
_Fr: Borge Raphalle, Supreme War Magus, and Commander of the Ionian Militia_  
_Re: Military Inventory and Status_

_As of the Twenty-Eighth of August, in the first year of King Harry, this is the current status of the Armed Forces of Ionos._

_Dragons_  
_Fit for Active Duty: 28 (Expeditionary Force - 8, Patrol Duty - 10, Japan - 10)_  
_Injured: 15 (Novus Cavalier)_  
_Under Training: 15 (Novus Cavalier)_

_Dragon Elite_  
_Fit for Active Duty: 103 (Japan)_  
_Injured: 71 (Novus Cavalier)_

_Dragon's Guard_  
_Fit for Active Duty: 29 (Location Classified)_  
_Injured: 27 (Location Classified)_  
_Under Training: 50 (Montfortal)_

_Ships (At least 50 men per ship)_  
_Fit for Active Duty: 5 (Japan - 3, Expeditionary Force - 2)_  
_Under Repair: 2 (Marporre - IRF Dragon's Triumph and ISS Patriot)_

_Under Construction: 2 (Marporre)_

_Imperium Army_  
_Legion Phoenix - General Felix Storm - Ionos Island - Veteran, Well Armed_

_Foot_  
_Active Duty: 0_  
_Injured: 0_  
_Under Training: 5,000_

_Cavalry_  
_Active Duty: 116_  
_Injured: 56_  
_Under Training: 2000_

_Regiment Nighthawk - Commandant Verian Clave - Japan - Battle Ready, Well Armed_

_Foot:_  
_Active Duty: 6000_  
_Injured: 531_  
_Under Training: 0_

_Legion Northeros - Supreme War Magus Borge Raphalle; Proxy: Commandant Jonathan Blackwood - Northeros Island - Battle Ready, Poorly Armed _

_Foot:_  
_Active Duty: 5231_  
_Injured: 1,324_  
_Under Training: 0_

_Archers:_  
_Active Duty: 521_  
_Injured: 231_  
_Under Training: 0_

_Cavalry:_  
_Active Duty: 576_  
_Injured: 102_  
_Under Training: 0 _

_Home Guard - Supreme War Magus Borge Raphalle - Ionos Island - Untried, Poorly Armed_  
_Active Duty: 1203_  
_Injured: 456_  
_Under Training: 0 _

_Total: 24,135_  
_Active Duty: 13,378 (12,434 Foot, 692 Cavalry, 521 Archers, 250 Crew Members, 132 Operatives, 28 Dragon Riders)_  
_Injured: 2,821 (2311 Foot, 158 Cavalry, 231 Archers, 100 Crew Members, 98 Operatives, 15 Dragon Riders)_  
_Under Training: 7,165 (5,000 Foot, 2,000 Cavalry, 100 Crew Members, 50 Operatives, 15 Dragon Riders) _

_Casualties of the Ionos-Azkaban Border War and the Ionian Unification Civil War_  
_Dead: 7,091_  
_Injured: 2,821_  
_Collateral Damage worth 2,780,000 Galleons_

_Note:_  
_Armoury replenished by Azkaban Weapons and Armor (from pillaging)_  
_Azkaban Casualties: Estimated 3,000-4,500_

* * *

_My King,_

_I have just managed to meet with the Irish Minister of Magic, and the Irish High Auror Command. They seem to have been planning for this conflict for a long time. Just by a short tour they gave me of their standing Auror force and the Irish border, and I can already tell they'be been preparing for this eventuality. They have roughly two thousand five hundred Aurors active, and a further five thousand reserve Aurors being called up. It seems that they are gambling quite a lot with this, and should our offensive fail, there won't be an Irish Ministry left._

_From Irish Intelligence, it seems that they have secretly been organizing a resistance force within Death Eater controlled territories. At the very least, another two thousand commoners will rise up in coordination with our planed strike. Death Eaters number around eight thousand, of which a thousand seem to be hardened veterans. The rest, I am not certain of. Even with the numbers firmly on our side, this upcoming conflict...it troubles me._

_The attack is scheduled to begin on the second week of September. Our forces will be landing near Belfast to retake,and hopefully reactivate the Belfast Porting Terminal. We are then to target key military installations to cripple the enemy's ability to fortify an area and to destroy and rally points within our own lines. While doing this, insurgents will rise up all across Ireland to delay and confuse Death Eater response. Ireland will be launching their offensive all throughout their border in an aggressive ploy._

_Forever loyal,_  
_Borge Raphalle_  
_Supreme War Magus and Commander of the Ionian Militia_

* * *

_My King,_

_During the voyage to Japan, our ships were separated during a Typhoon. we have yet to make contact with the ISS Unity. The Emperor has been kind enough to provide our men with lodging near the Imperial Docks, and the wards have managed to hide our men from the eyes of the muggles. The Port is truly an amazing architectural and magical masterpiece. Its size alone is commendable. The fact that they've managed to hide it for so long is nothing short of genius!_

_I have managed to speak to the Emperor, and he is most gracious for our help, especially in lending our Dragons. The Imperial Dragons of the Emperor were defeated in an aerial dogfight not too recently, and they are still unfit for battle. With our dragons, we can fight for control of the skies once more. Once the ISS Unity is located, Director Atheros will lead our men to support the Emperor's Samurai in crushing the rebels. The plan so far is for us to flank the rebels. Hopefully, our Dragon Squadrons will prove to be a match against the rebel's dragons and ships, the latter of which seem to be in vast quantities._

_Interestingly enough, a Chinese Fleet has been spotted near the area of these corsairs, and it is suspected they will engage in a few days. This may be a ploy though, to show their Naval strength, and scare off competitors for the Spratly's Islands and the Scarborough Shoal. I have found out that this argument over the islands has been going on for quite some time, and I fear the muggles will be involved sooner rather than later. Apparently, the area is filled with Koralium, making it highly valuable, not to mention lucrative. I foresee that whoever manages to gain control over the area will rise to become a major financial power in the East._

_Your servant,_  
_Thomas Hyde_  
_Council Lord and Chief Diplomat of Ionos_

* * *

_Lord Regent,_

_I authorize you to use whatever manpower you need in order to complete the constructions in a quick and proper fashion. Use conscription if manpower is severely lacking._

_As for the Mining Issue, I suspected this day would come. Recently, a deposit of Mithril has been found in one of our mountains, necessitating interest in our country. Do no yield easily to their demands as we are in the position of strength, not them. The minimum terms we shall accept for the Mining Rights are: an eighty-twenty profit share (to their favor), a complete map of their tunnel network as well as unrestrained access, and free warding services to be provided for the buildings we are constructing. For the Bank, we will accept if and only if they can get us in contact with some dragon breeders. Our stocks appear to be getting a bit thin. We need to replenish._

_Lastly, whoever wins the case must agree to accept a non-revocable Ionian citizenship. If you are aware, Ionian laws indicate that any Ionian citizen must provide military service for their state during times of crisis. With their citizenship comes the right to vote for one elected representative of their Race under Ionos, create businesses on Ionian soil, and the right to join the Ionian military. It is especially important that you emphasize citizenship for them means no special treatment. They must contribute to Ionian welfare. And if ever they break our trust, or commit any treason, or aid any of our enemies, they shall be tried accordingly. Their laws are to be considered void on our grounds._

_As for the merpeople, give them the same terms of citizenship. We will not shelter them if they refuse.. In this, there can be no negotiation. Should the merpeople accept, set them up to hunt for food, and to guard our waters beneath. If possible, settle them in both Marporre and Prodimus, so as to better secure our territorial waters. Our neighbours are fools to let such races go to waste. We should follow the examples of Singapore and Monaca in our treatment of the other Magical races._

_Keep a close eye on the missions in Ireland and Japan._

_King Harry of Ionos _

_"...Much confusion remains to this day how England so easily lost Northern Ireland to the Death Eaters even with their superior numbers. Some have blamed inept commanders, while others claim the lack of professionalism in the Auror Corps. Both of these theories are, sadly, mistaken. If one studies the conflict, one will realize that the Death Eaters never engaged the Auror Corps in open combat until the Death eaters gained numerical superiority. Instead, they stuck to hit-and-runs until they could gain this advantage. Furthermore, a lack of communications between Auror High Command, Auror Forward Command, and the local Militia led to misunderstandings. _

_"One should also realize that many Aurors were pulled out of the theatre in order to safeguard the homeland, especially after the Azkaban Breach. This left Militias and a handful of Aurors to deal with the threat. The problem was further compounded when the Belfast Port terminal was captured, cutting off the only reinforcement node in the entire region. By refusing to play by the rules of nominal warfare, the Death Eaters were able to gain an advantage in mobility, striking at smaller groups and avoiding bigger ones altogether. This war of attrition led many to defect to the Death Eaters..." _

_-excerpt from: Dark Insurgencies by Gideon Faith_

_"...The population to military ratio of Ionos has always been disproportional, as compared to the norm. The military of Ionos has always had to be composed of numerous conscripted, but untrained militia and backed by an elite professional force, much like the fashion of European medieval armies. The Ionian population during the early 2000s was around a hundred thousand civilians. Of that, nearly thirty thousand (more than half of the adult populace) was conscripted into the army to stave off poverty issues. This action proved unwise as it bankrupted the Throne. In fact, before Lord Harry Potter actually used the army, they were mostly doing nothing. The large numbers were retained in later years due to a lack of available jobs, and the ever increasing need to fight in multiple fronts (Marporre-Azkaban front, Prodimus-Ireland front, and the Northeros-Pirate front). This disproportion later normalized slightly when new lands were colonized by the Ionian Empire, and the rise of a modernized Army began appearing. In fact, in hindsight, how Harry Potter managed to advance the Ionian military from a group of peasants into the world's most professional fighting force is nothing short of genius!" _

_-excerpt from: Interview Transcripts of the Prime Papers, Special Correspondent Dan Ramhorn, Guest: Ronald Weasley_

**Please Comment! **


	14. Diplomacy

**Chapter 14: Diplomacy**

**September 21, Montfortal Throne Room...**

"Well, gentlemen, are we ready to begin?" Rigan asked courteously, glancing at each of the three individuals in front of him. The three creatures nodded in unison. The newly appointed Regent slid a piece of parchment in front of each creature. Written on the parchment were the King's demands.

"The Goblins are prepared to accept these concessions outright," The goblin said immediately, barely skimming through the parchment, "in exchange for the exclusive rights to the mines and the establishment of a bank, with the exception of becoming subject to Ionian laws."

"The Gnomes are also ready to accept your generous offer as well! In addition, we will increase your profit to thirty percent!" The short, large nosed and floppy eared creature retorted. He shot the goblin a haughty look that seemed to mean "Beat that!" "But like the goblins, I'm afraid we cannot accept becoming Ionian citizenship."

"Bah!" The dwarf exclaimed, pounding his fist on the table. "You lot are too greedy for your own good." He said gruffly, receiving glares from both injured parties for his callous words. He promptly ignored them, and turned to face Rigan. "Lord Regent, on behalf of the dwarves, I accept your terms as it is. But we only wish to mine your mountains and have no wish to establish a bank here. We will leave the unsavory task of counting gold to these two greedy blighters." He pointed his thumb to the two other growling creatures.

Rigan, amused by their banter, turned to the Gnome and the Goblin looking at them expectantly. They remained silent for a moment under his gaze, before the goblin spoke up. "We are willing to concede the mining rights to the Dwarves for exclusive rights to the bank. The dragon breeders will be easy enough for us to contact and negotiate with. But I must say again, we refuse to subject ourselves to your laws!" He grinned toothily at his fellow negotiators.

"I won't stand for this!" The Gnome exclaimed. "We want both the bank and the rights to the mountains. We will accept all terms except for the subjection to laws. In addition, we will update all existing wards free of charge plus provide the wards to the new buildings! Surely that is worth more to you, Lord Regent?"

The goblin shook his head, exasperated. "We will match the Gnome's offer. After all, Goblin wards are second to none!"

Rigan sighed. "As I have said yesterday, the conditions you see before you are the bare minimum my king requests. I'm afraid that refusal to submit to Ionian Laws is the same as refusal to do business with us."

"Is there no way to circumvent this? You are the Regent Lord! You are supposed to act on your king's behalf." The Gnome said.

Rigan narrowed his eyes dangerously. "Are you suggesting I refuse to obey my king's explicit orders?" He hissed. "That is treason!"

"He is merely a _boy! _His mind is not the soundest, given all his hormones. We can convince him that this is far better." The Gnome argued. Both the Goblin and the Dwarf edged away from the Gnome nervously. To speak like this, in the King's own castle, no less, was foolhardy.

"Still your tongue, Gnome!" Rigan shouted, rising form his seat. "I will not listen to your poisonous words!" He breathed heavily for a few minutes, trying to calm himself down. "The King," he growled, "is no one's fool. How do you think he was able to rally the Kingdom and fight two consecutive wars victoriously within the span of two months?"

The Gnome, visibly shaken by the outburst, nodded tentatively. "Forgive me for my brashness. It shan't happen again."

Rigan sat back down. "Be sure of it." He shot one last glare at the diplomat before continuing. "I believe we should retire for-"

"Before we retire, Lord Regent, we have one last proposal." The goblin spoke up.

The Regent stared at him calculatingly. "Let's hear it then."

The goblin nodded in thanks. "The proposal is a joint one between the Goblins and Dwarves. They will receive the Mountains, and we will receive the Bank. We will subject ourselves to your laws," the goblin gritted his teeth as he said so "in exchange we wish to each be given a voice in the Imperium Council. We goblins will take care of the wards for the dwarves and they will provide the storage space for our bank. Is this acceptable to you?"

"A voice in the Imperium Council?" Rigan repeated, too shocked to comprehend their other words.

"I told you they'd never consider it, goblin." The dwarf muttered under his breath.

This was pointedly ignored by the green fellow. "Yes sir. Not the power to vote, of course," he amended, "merely someone who can give counsel and provide another…perspective before you decide on matters."

"I...I shall take this matter to the King." Rigan murmured. "Let us retire for the day."

The goblin smirked triumphantly at the dwarf who was muttering under his breath. "Just because they didn't outright deny it doesn't bloody mean they're going to accept it."

They watched as the proxy head of state walked out of the room. "We'll see, Dwarf. We'll see."

* * *

**The Zyder Docks...**

"Regent Lord!" A soldier barked. "The Merpeople's representative is here."

"Do we have a translator ready?" Rigan asked, inspecting the other soldiers critically.

"Of course, sir. A Guardian has recently arrived who has some skill with the wand. I believe he will be acting as intermediary."

"Best to not keep them waiting then. Lead the way, Lieutenant."

"Right this way, sir." The Lieutenant nodded. "Company!" The men snapped into action, forming rank and file around Rigan. "Forward!" He maintained shouting the last syllable. "March!" As one, the group moved in cadence.

"Impressive, Lieutenant. Is this General Storm's work?" Rigan asked, eyeing the phoenix insignia engraved on his armor.

"Yes sir!" The man barked. "The General's been making these recruits march every day for two hours. Won't accept any less than their absolute best."

"What is the point of this exercise, if I might ask?"

"General Storm says that it's to increase coordination, unity, and drill into them instinctual obedience to commands. A little discipline also never hurt 'em." He answered gruffly.

"How goes the training then?"

"As well as can be expected, sir. We reckon it'll be another six months before they'll be ready for a field test. Right now, the General wants us to cover the basics - marching and fighting." He replied. "Company, Halt!" The entire body stopped on their next step, then stomped loudly as they brought their feet together.

"Send my regards to the General, Lieutenant."

"As you command, sir."

Rigan strode forward by himself to the water's edge. The Guardian, he noted, was already in the water awaiting him. "Guardian, please translate this to the merpeople. Make sure they understand all of our terms completely." Rigan said, handing him a piece of parchment.

"Yes sir." The Guardian cast some spell on himself and dived further into the water after memorizing the contents of the parchment. It was another ten minutes before he resurfaced, gasping for air. "Sir, the Chieftain says that the terms are agreeable to him. However, he does not wish to separate his tribe."

"Very well, tell him to settle ten miles from Marporre, on the side facing Azkaban Isle. Warn him, however, not to be complacent. The State of Azkaban is hostile to all inhabitants of Ionos, and in the event of undeclared war, they should relocate closer to the island. For now though, all we require is that they maintain a strong border patrol, and to give us advance warning in case of suspicious activity. They may hunt to their heart's content, and expand if they wish. Oh, and hand him this." He said, giving him a mirror.

"You wish for me to give the Chieftain a mirror?" The man asked questioningly, quirking his left eyebrow.

"It's a two-way mirror. The king wishes for the Chieftain to have it for ease of contact. It is charmed to be resilient to underwater pressure, and has an automatic translation function."

The Guardian grabbed the mirror and dived again. This time he did not resurface for fifteen minutes. Rigan was actually getting worried his messenger had drowned past the ten minute mark. "Sir, the Chieftain agrees to your plans." The man managed to say in between his gasps for air. "His tribe of six thousand merpeople will be in place by next week. He also thanks the King for the wonderful gift."

"Well, at least they're easier to talk to than the mountain dwellers." Rigan muttered.

* * *

**Hogwarts, Dumbledore's Office...**

"Care for a lemon drop before we begin, Mr. Potter?" The aged headmaster asked, popping one into his mouth.

"No thank you, Headmaster." Harry politely refused. "Why did you call me here, sir?"

"How do you find school so far?"

"More or less the same, Headmaster. I was actually hoping for more of a challenge this year."

Dumbledore looked at Harry with piercing eyes, the familiar twinkle disappearing all together. "How about your summer?"

Harry did not flinch or break eye contact. "I was in Ionos, sir. I managed to meet with some interesting people there." He answered coolly.

"I would say so. After all, it's not everyday one meets a king and gets appointed as an ambassador." Dumbledore said. "Tell me, what do you know of this new Lord of Ionos."

Harry paused to gather his thoughts, thinking of the best way to answer the question. "I know a great many things about him, sir. Unfortunately, I am oath bound against revealing that information. It is quite...sensitive. I'm sure you understand, as head of the Wizengamot, that some secrets are much too important to be revealed."

Dumbledore chuckled. "I know all too well. I only wish to know his stance on the brewing conflict."

"The conflict, sir?"

"The Death Eaters in Ireland. Surely you know of it?"

"I have read about it in the papers, although I wasn't all to sure myself sir. You can never really trust the Prophet for the absolute truth." Harry lied.

"They do have a knack for embellishment." Dumbledore nodded agreeably. "But you have yet to answer my question."

"Well sir, I am not privy to state secrets, but the Lord Ionos seems to have taken a neutral stance in the matter. He does not wish to be involved."

Dumbledore frowned. "Why not? The Death Eaters are a threat not only to the United Kingdom, but its affiliated Autonomous States as well. Surely he sees the folly of letting these terrorists consolidate their strength." He huffed angrily.

_I know all too well, but I shan't reveal that to you right now. _Harry thought. "The King does not feel comfortable declaring an openly aggressive stance yet. With the Ministry weakened, and Azkaban eager for vengeance, Ionos has few allies to rely on if they were attacked by Death Eaters." _Aside from the Irish of course. _Harry added silently. "Seeing as you have seen fit to interrogate me, sir, I feel I am entitled to at least ask what the stance of the Wizengamot is?"

"The Wizengamot and the Ministry are intent on fortifying the mainland in the event that a Death Eater incursion arises."

"And you agree with this approach?" Harry inquired.

"No, I do not. Waiting for the enemy to strike is a foolhardy approach. Offense is the best defense, in this case." Harry nodded. Albus Dumbledore was many things, but a fool he was not. "Which is partly why I called you here today, Mr. Potter. I had hoped that the new King of Ionos would be more open to the idea of a preemptive strike."

"You would have my..." Harry paused abruptly, silently berating himself for nearly slipping up, "my King's men fight and die in a quarrel they aren't part of?"

"Ionos is more involved than you think. If the mainland falls, do you think those men will let you off? They want power! And they will take it _by_ _force _if necessary!"

"Power? I thought the war was about blood supremacy or some such nonsense?" Harry was thoroughly shocked at the revelation.

"Don't be naive, Mr. Potter. Voldemort had used that ideal to gather followers, but it is power he is truly after!" Dumbledore exclaimed. "Why would he convince werewolves to fight with him if it was a case of blood supremacy? By his logic, werewolves are supposed to be _beneath _muggleborns. They don't even consider them human, but rather rabid animals that need to be put down! No, Voldemort and his followers are after power and nothing else."

"I...I will speak to the king about this." Harry said, shaking his head. _Just as well that I had sent that expedition. _"I cannot make promises though."

Dumbledore nodded, calming down. "That is more than enough, Mr. Potter. Before you leave, there are just a few more issues we must settle. Will there be instances you will need to leave the school to attend to your duties? Do you have a method of transport? I would like to request you give me prior warning if you need to leave."

"I cannot be completely sure if my services will be required, although my King has provided me with a portkey to Ionos should I be needed. I cannot always guarantee a warning though." _Plus, I have my two way mirror to contact Rigan. _

"Good, another thing. I am aware that your guards are here to protect you. However, I must ask that you restrain them and do not kill anyone in this school despite of your diplomatic immunity."

"I will do my best to control them." Harry agreed. "I'd rather avoid the headache of having to deal with the repercussions."

"That will be all, Ambassador Potter. I bid you a good day."

"Good day to you as well, Headmaster."

* * *

_"...Dwarves, Goblins, and Gnomes are the three major sentient races that inhabit the underground and the mountains. Their preference to these otherwise dark and damp locations is due to their fondness for mining. Gold and especially Mithril veins are only found in these areas nowadays, which explains why these races are digging deeper into the earth's crust. because of this, they have been refereed to as Mountain Dwellers and Children of Stone. Each of these races is distinctly different form each other._

_Goblins are short, with an average height of three to five feet. They have green skin, yellow eyes, sharp pointed teeth, and claws. They are relatively bald and have triangular ears granting them excellent hearing. They are dangerous and shrewd creatures, and remain are famous for being the most involved with wizard king. Throughout the years, they have engaged in businesses such as banking (the Gringotts Banking Chain), set up several notable casinos (Monaco, Las Vegas, Macao, Sydney, Cairo, Montreal, etc.) and have even bought stocks in wizarding business (notably Nimbus Corporation and Zicher Potions Industry). Aside from this, they are separated distinctly from the other two races by their love of wards. They are frequent visitors to Egypt to study the ancient warding techniques guarding the pyramids and their untold treasures._

_Gnomes, in contrast, are elvish in appearance with their large floppy ears. They are also small in , they are not as adept in magic as House Elves, nor are they bound to servitude. They have only recently begun transacting with wizard kind. They are fierce rivals with the goblins, especially since they began their own banking chain which has gained prominence in Asia and Africa. Gnomes used to be the premier experts in technomancy, until the Unity Corporation overtook them. Nonetheless, they are skilled inventors and notorious for creating golems._

_Dwarves are the most humanoid of the the three creatures. One might even mistake them to be short humans. They do, however, have several key physical features which set them apart. They have rounded bodies, and have seven fingers in each hand, but no thumbs. There is also a small metal protrusion on the tip of their elbows. Autopsies have shown that these creatures bone structure are composed purely of metal. Socially, they are reclusive creatures who rarely interact with other races. The few times they have reacted with other creatures have been due to war caused by territorial disputes. Several of these wars happened to be among the various clans of their race, nearly driving them to the point of extinction once. Dwarves pride themselves as craftsmen and frequently boast that their weapons are second to none in quality..."_

_-excerpt from: Magical Creatures, Fauna and Flora by Neville_Longbottom

**AN: How did you find it? **


End file.
